Lilly vs Kate
by NoRoleModelz98
Summary: An unknown alpha lone wolf has stumbled across the western pack disturbing Kate's first hunt after alpha school. It didn't take long for Kate to have the hearts for a hunky alpha along with Lilly. The two sisters discovered both thier crushes for him and challenged each other to win the alphas heart. Story inspired by jhilton0907. Who would you pick, Kate or Lilly as your mate?
1. The Alpha

_**Just wanna see where this goes tell me what you guys think. Should I continue or not?**_

* * *

Chapter 1 The Alpha

The beautiful horizon shined brightly giving off the sweet smell of morning flowers while the birds set up homes in trees after a long winter. What was once a dark cold forest came alive with various of animals to enjoy the warm weather. Thickets of snow melted off trees and mountains exposing how beautiful nature really is in the springtime. Freezing lakes and rivers thawed out to the blazing sun warning all creatures to take a sip of the slightly cold refreshing water. Meanwhile honey bees were spreading pollen to dozens of flowers in the meadows of playing pup foxes as their mother watched over them with a smile. This were the perfect time for pups to come outside of their dens and explore the world after being snuggled up in their parents warmth all winter. Fresh green grass finally revealed itself after being pounded underneath heavy snow for herbivores to feast. More specifically grazing caribou, deer, and young fawns who are being born at this moment. Not far away a lone wolf has woken from his slumber on a empty stomach. Most of winter the lone wolf has had trouble savaging food and ran into multiple packs territories trying to steal pry. This wolf has been caught hostage many times but always manage to escape unharmed. The lone wolf is the most wanted by packs in all of Canada for thieving and trespassing. The food he stole wasn't enough to fill him up but it was enough to survive.

There was a herd of grazing caribou a few feet below him and the lone wolf can taste the blood of his prey already. The wolf licked his muzzled and inched his way down crouching low to the fresh tall grass proceeding to hunt. What he didn't know was a group of alphas from a pack was eyeing the same hunt as him. When the lone wolf was close enough, he pounced on the prey scaring the herd towards the pack. Effortlessly the lone wolf took the caribou he targeted down but created a huge commotion of a running herd. The group of alphas were running for their lives in the opposite direction of being killed panicky whimpering for help. A tan-ish well-trained alpha impressively tried to save them flipping through the air on tree branches sliding across the canyon walls dodging every obstacle in the way. The lone wolf watched every move the wolf did and was quite impressed by this alpha. The tan-ish wolf ran along aside the pack and leaped at a broken log shattering it into a huge piece giving them temporary cover. The herd of caribou hopped over the log the alphas was protecting themselves underneath but it wasn't lasting long. Hooves on the caribou was slapping across the log breaking it slowly with each hit.

"...*sigh*... I'm gonna have to save them aren't I?" The wolf said looking over his fresh kill before back at them. Suddenly a loud whimper occurred from the distance of the group of alphas.

"I guess I am.." The lone wolf said running full speed to the pack of alphas.

The lone wolf ran across the canyon showing off his moves himself flipping multiple times and dodging obstacles in his way. When he was close enough he leaped on the caribous back one by one landing a perfect front flip onto the log the wolves were hiding under. The lone wolf let out a loud powerful deep growl snarling at the caribou scaring them to run around. After a while the herd all ran passed them and the alphas was out of dangers way. The lone wolf hopped off the log and sturnly walked back to his kill like he didn't just saved some wolves lives. The group of alphas flipped over the log revealing themselves coughing wildly to the dirt of smoke that was kicked up from the herd. They wondered who was this mysterious wolf that saved them with probably the most deepest growl they've ever heard. When the smoke cleared the group of alphas seen a grey-ish furred wolf walking away calmly.

"Look there he his!...that wolf ruined our hunt!" A alpha said snarling at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory!?" The female tan-ish wolf said growling. The lone wolf didn't respond and kept walking by his business without a care in the world.

"Hey I said who are you and what are you doing in our territory?!" The female tan-ish wolf repeated running and proceeding to pounce on the lone wolf. The wolf effortlessly countered the attack standing up on his hind legs flipping the she-wolf to the ground awkwardly bending her paw back in submission. She whimpered cowardly and immediately regret her decision trying to attack the wolf.

"That's how you treat the wolf that just saved your sorry asses?...I'm hungry just like you are and there's this big thing called survival and a wolf's gotta eat" The lone wolf said sternly gazing in her amber eyes that showed pure fear.

"Please s-stop.." The tan-ish wolf whimpered out from the pain begging for mercy.

"Let her go!" A alpha said leaping at the lone wolf and he countered the attack bending his paw backwards also. He coward down in pure fear and whimpered loudly from the pain it brought him. The other group of alphas ran towards him and he smirked widely.

"Well this is about to be fun" The lone wolf said smirking widely.

The group of alphas circled him growling and snarling before engaging to tear him into shreds. The lone wolf released the paws of his hostages and threw them aside into large rocks. He was toying around with the group of alphas as they tried to tear him apart only to clown themselves. The lone wolf dodged every attack countering them creatively making them hurt and hit themselves. Soon enough the pack heard the growling and ran over to see what was happening. They were surprised to see a unknown wolf defending himself against five grown trained alphas not getting scratched. He was flipping around them and dodging attacks making fools out of the alphas as they fought their hearts out. The pack leader was stunned by this wolf capabilities and decided to stop the fight.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted from the top of the canyon and the alphas stopped attacking him.

"Aww come on this was actually fun" The lone wolf pouted while the group of alphas caught their breath.

"Who are you?" He questioned sternly as more wolves walked up behind him to check out the commotion.

"I'm just a wolf on a mission for food I don't want any trouble" The lone wolf said firmly.

"You're trespassing in our territory so you have nothing but trouble..we don't take trespassing too kind here" He said with a serious glare and more alphas hopped down circling him.

"Wow 1 versus 14 this is totally fair" The lone wolf said backing away growling deeply ready to defend himself if he has to.

"Dad stop!...let's question him first before we go into anything serious he could be innocent" The female tan-ish wolf said.

"Kate..you know the rules" He said sternly.

"But he saved our lives..please dad" Kate said with a serious look and he thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Alright you're coming with us for questioning...alphas escort him to my den...and if you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you myself" He said with a glare before turning around and walking away.

"Why not I don't have anything better to do" The lone wolf said as a wolf pushed him forward from behind.

"Get moving" He said trying to play tough after what he did to his paw.

"Hey push me again and I'll break your paw next time" The lone wolf said staring into his soul making him coward down.

The alphas lead him to the main den surrounding him in case he tried to attack or escape. Moments later they were deep into their territory walking in the feeding grounds. All the passing wolves seen a muscular wolf surrounded by alphas being escorted to somewhere and began to gossip. Most of the she-wolves stopped what they were doing to stare at this new lone wolf with dreamy looks. Drool were hanging from the muzzles of lustful she-wolves while their tails wagged rapidly. Even she-wolves who already had mates with pups of their own was craving over this new extremely attractive unknown wolf. The lone wolf noticed the craving wolves and could smell the heat from them rather quickly. Nothing out of the ordinary to him, girls has always found him cute from the start of being hand raised by humans. He decided to tease them to see what happens and gave the passing she-wolves of omegas a lustful wink. All of them passed out with dreamy looks except a pure white wolf with a bang covering her lavender eye. She seemed amazed and froze on the spot in awe of him with a wagging tail fanning herself. He chuckled to himself and turned his attention back to where he was walking. After a few more minutes of walking they all walked up the slope into a big den that can hold up to 20 wolves. They escorted the lone wolf inside and the leader walked over to his tan-ish furred mate nuzzling her nose.

"We have a trespasser who disturbed today's hunt we're taking him in for questioning" He explained sitting next to his mate.

"He should know we don't take trespassers friendly here" She said growling at the lone wolf making the other alphas back away but he stood wisely.

"Like I said before I don't want any trouble I didn't know this was your territory" The lone wolf said sternly.

"Lies...there's markings everywhere" He said becoming slightly angry.

"I might've missed them I apologise sir...I've been hungry all winter I seen a opportunity and I took it" The lone wolf said firmly unfazed. Before the pack leaders could say anything Kate walked up to him curious.

"Who are you?" Kate asked with a slight swaying tail.

"I go by many names" The lone wolf said.

"We're all listening" Kate said calmly sitting down curious to know more about him. Soon enough everyone attention was on the lone wolf waiting for him to respond.

"Okay...my names Humphrey and I'm a lone wolf from Alaska raised by humans just searching for food like any other wolf in this world" Humphrey said giving into defeat receiving small gust of gasps.

"Oh you're from Alaska?..I know some good wolves there..but that's hundreds of miles away from here and the fact you survived that long through winter is impressive" He said smirking he came all this way down to Jasper Canada.

"I started the journey as a young pup and now here I am months later an adult still chasing after my own tail" Humphrey explained causing small laughter from the pack leaders.

"Well let me formally introduce ourselves...my name is Winston and this is my mate Eve we're the pack leaders...I'm sure you met my daughter Kate already" Winston said introducing his family then pointing to Kate.

"Yeah I met her we got off on the wrong paw" Humphrey said finding himself staring at the beautiful tan-ish wolf right in front of him.

Humphrey never noticed at first but Kate looks absolutely beautiful to him. Kate had a well fit body with nice hips and curves that most males would go crazy for. She seemed like a young adult who just achieved out of alpha school that started in the fall. It didn't take long for Kate to realize Humphrey was staring at her and blush a cherry red hiding her face with her tail shyly.

"Mom dad what's going on?" A feminine white furred wolf asked stumbling in the den dropping her jaw when she saw Humphrey.

"Right on time...this is our youngest daughter…Lilly this is Humphrey" Winston explained kindly suddenly.

"Oh..hi-hi Humphrey..nice name" Lilly said timidly smirking blushing at her own compliment.

"Thanks you too...I've never seen a pure white wolf with lavender eyes before that's amazing...you're a one of a kind wolf if you ask me" Humphrey said smiling truly amazed by her appearance.

"Thanks Humphrey that's nice of you to say" Lilly said blushing staring in his aqua blue eyes and Kate cleared her throat. Breaking the trance between the two obviously jealous of their little moment.

"Well um anyways...nice to meet you guys...and sorry for getting into the mix of your pack but I have to get moving now" Humphrey said beginning to turn around and walk out the den but was stopped by the guarding alphas.

"Not so fast...you scattered our herds of caribou northern and put us in the risk of sarvation...you owe us" Winston said firmly.

"So you expect me to hunt for a whole pack?" Humphrey asked sarcastically chuckling.

"Yes" Winston simply said and Humphrey smile faded.

"You're joking?" Humphrey asked not believing that's actually what he wants him to do.

"Until you hunt for the pack and successfully bring our caribou back you're stuck here...try to escape and be killed" Eve said snarling at Humphrey.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Winston said smirking at his mate.

"How would you advise I hunt for a whole fucking pack?" Humphrey asked slightly angry.

"You are going to hunt with our best alphas until I feel like you've done enough" Winston said firmly and Humphrey gazed at the ground in deep thought. Trying to figure out how to talk himself out of this one.

"Yes!" Kate sqeualed with excitement getting the attention of everyone. Kate fixed her expression and quietly cleared her throat blushing slightly.

"I mean..it will be a pleasure working with you Humphrey...after today I can maybe learn a thing or two about hunting from you" Kate explained with a small smile.

"Well dad... since Humphrey's gonna be here for a while can I show him around the pack?" Lilly asked with a cute innocent voice and Kate widen her eyes.

"Of course sweet-"

"No Lilly he needs a alpha to show him around the pack" Kate quickly said standing up walking towards the exit of the den waiting for him to follow.

"Wait wait wait there has to be something else I can do I mean for a whole pack?...that's crazy thinking" Humphrey said still trying to fight his trial.

"Humphrey go with Kate she'll show you around the pack..try anything-"

"...*sigh*...yeah yeah I know be killed heard it all before" Humphrey said standing up to follow Kate who just smirked at Lilly.

"Good boy" Eve said smirking.

"But-But...ughh" Lilly growled pouting in defeat that she asked to show Humphrey around first.

As Kate showed Humphrey around the pack, she couldn't help but admire him and those hunky muscles from time to time. Humphrey's grayish fur glowed in the sunlight exposing the outline of his muscles making Kate almost drool from the sight. He was super attractive and sparkled to her but Kate kept her cool unlike other she-wolves. Humphrey is actually the first guy ever she had her golden eyes glued on in this pack. Kate found it incredibly hot that Humphrey is probably some badass wolf who fought for survival all throughout Canada. But something was missing in Kate's life even though she felt like it was perfect already. Kate had great parents, a loving omega sister, awesome friends, and a healthy career as a full trained alpha. After watching her dad reunite with her mom showing affection after being gone for alpha school, Kate realized she wants someone to love too. Kate felt like Humphrey could be the one for her that can give her what she always wanted which is true love. All of the other males drooled over Kate and tell how hot she is and rarely been called beautiful for once. The fact Humphrey's a dominant lone wolf made matters better in Kate's favor that he might've been through a lot. That could mean Humphrey more likely can protect her as the perfect mate by defining all the scars she noticed on him. Mating season was right around the corner and she knew her heat would drive her nuts for Humphrey. With all the other she-wolves eyes on him including her sisters; Kate knows she needs to make her move on him quick. Then her mind blurred off to how BIG can Humphrey actually be. Just the thought of it made Kate's mouth water of him pounding her with pleasurable thrust. Humphrey bumped Kate harshly killing her dazed thoughts looking at him confused.

"Unless you love walking into pine trees I would advise you to pay attention to where you're going" Humphrey said chuckling and Kate laughed nervously walking around the tree beside him.

"Y-Yeah right...well Humphrey I showed you every part of the pack's territory any questions?" Kate asked with a nervous, but heart-warming smile.

"Umm I have a question" Humphrey asked licking his muzzle.

"What is it?" Kate asked staring in his icy blue eyes she's beginning to love.

"Is there a lake or river near?...all the walking has me drained" Humphrey asked clearing his dry throat.

"Of course right this way" Kate said smiling leading the way. Kate smirked to herself and set up a trap for him swaying her hips seeing if it'll catch his attention.

Surely it did and he didn't notice Kate was watching him the whole time giggling to herself. Kate stopped walking and looked back at him with a wide smirk before saying.

"You know it's not nice to stare at my butt Humphrey" Kate said softly giggling with blushing cheeks for putting on a show for him.

"Then why are you teasing me on purpose?" Humphrey asked chuckling and her eyes widen he knew that madly blushing.

"I-I...uh..so-so what made you decide to become a lone wolf?" Kate asked panicky changing the subject continuing the walk as he followed.

"I didn't decide I was abonded" Humphrey said with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh..sorry for asking" Kate asked feeling sympathy for him.

"It's okay I had to grow up eventually" Humphrey said wisely.

"What about the scars?...do they have stories behind them?" Kate asked admiring them as they walked side by side.

"Not really some are from hunting bigger pray like bisons...but this one is from a human stabbing me" Humphrey said camly pointing to the large scar on his chest hidden in his masculine fur and Kate gasped.

"That's horrible" Kate said cringing at the deep scar.

"Don't worry more humans later on snitched me up...not all of them are evil" Humphrey said with a small smirk. It was another small silence until Kate hesitantly spoke up again.

"So obviously you're a alpha right?" Kate asked smiling at him.

"You can say that" Humphrey replied nodding, but not revealing the full truth about his rank.

"Judging by those hunky muscles I'll say it was easy surviving out there alone huh?" Kate asked smirking glancing at his impressive muscles again.

"Definitely not easy surviving alone but it's the stride to live that counts" Humphrey said and she thought about what he said before speaking up again.

"Back in my parents den you said you were raised by humans..what was that like?" Kate asked curious turning to him.

"Not much different from your average everyday family...they showed me love..affection...and took care of me until I was big enough to be released" Humphrey explained.

"So they just let you go?...but why?" Kate asked not understanding.

"We're wild wolves to them...humans and wild wolves don't mix..everyone sees you as a fucking threat" Humphrey said angrily clawing a tree leaving four deep claw marks starling Kate. Humphrey noticed Kate was startled and quickly changed his emotions clearing his throat.

"To make it much simpler wolves are dangerous and seen as a threat to the human speices...they think I would mature and turn against them like some kind of monster" Humphrey explained beginning to walk again with Kate by his side.

"Well I don't see you as a monster I think you're just misunderstood" Kate said giving Humphrey her signature smile. Humphrey was quiet for a good second before speaking up.

"Thanks Kate..I haven't had anyone to talk to for some time and it feels good having company again" Humphrey said smirking at her.

"Anytime" Kate said smiling rubbing her tail across his muzzle making him chuckle.

"If I'm smart enough I'll say you're trying to flirt with me" Humphrey chuckled as she walked ahead of him.

"Maybe I am.." Kate said with a sly smile looking back at him before turning her attention forward again. After a small walk the sound of water flowing was knowledgeable in the distance. Kate lead him all the way to the banks of the lake and sat down.

"There you go feel free to ask anymore questions" Kate offered and he shook his head no.

"I'm fine for now thanks for everything" Humphrey said smirking at her and Kate smiled before standing up then walking away.

It was very peaceful and the scenery looked amazing smothered in natures water creatures. Humphrey lapped up the cold refreshing water for a solid five minutes before he stopped to lick his muzzle dry. He smelled a small stinch on him and began to walk in the lake to wash himself. Humphrey greyish fur planted against his well defined muscles showing all the outlines of his attractive body. There was a small sound of panting near the lake and Humphrey shot his attention to the direction to see panting she-wolves in the distance. Drooling and fanning themselves with their tails as Humphrey bathe himself.

"This is ridiculous no privacy whatsoever" Humphrey mumbled before rubbing the water in dirty spots cleaning himself despite wolves watching.

After Humphrey finished bathing himself he casually walked out the lake shaking himself dry. His fur instantly went back to its natural form but was more shined and groomed. Before Humphrey took a step forward he bumped into a smirking Lilly jumpscaring him.

"Ahh!" Humphrey screamed almost falling back in the lake.

"Hey there" Lilly said cheerfully wagging her tail at the starled Humphrey.

"Umm hey" Humphrey said calming down from his jumpscare walking around her but Lilly ran back in front of him.

"Hey wait wanna hear a joke?" Lilly asked quickly, smiling widely at him.

"Sure I guess..lay it on me" Humphrey said sitting on his hind legs.

"Ok guess what I am?" Lilly asked falling to her back moving her legs rapidly.

"Uhh you have me beat" Humphrey chuckled at the omega.

"I'm a turtle that fallen and can't get up" Lilly exclaimed making Humphrey laugh.

"That was actually a really good impression" Humphrey chuckled and she rolled back over on her paws.

"Hm what about this one?" Lilly asked flopping to the ground pretending to play dead with her tongue out her muzzle.

"You have me beat again" Humphrey said chuckling.

"I'm a turtle that was road killed" Lilly said and Humphrey laughed again.

"Oh I see you're a funny omega...what else can you do?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"Um..I only tell turtle jokes" Lilly said laying down normal on the cool dirt smiling lovely.

"Wanna see what I can do?" Humphrey asked smirking walking passed her.

"Would my parents approve?" Lilly asked unsure and he stopped walking looking back at her.

"Yeah" Humphrey said smiling and Lilly's face lit up as her tail wagged.

"Okay then" Lilly said cheerfully raising to her paws trotting beside Humphrey.

They walked in silence because of the fact Lilly was too busy checking him out. Lilly grew a strong crush on Humphrey after he winked at her and her friends earlier in the feeding grounds. Lilly's friends told her to keep dreaming because he's an alpha and she's an silly omega and it's never happening. But Lilly believes she has a chance with Humphrey and could change the packs mind. Maybe they'll uplift the law or something for Lilly to be with him. So far Humphrey hasn't called her hot yet marking him officially different from other males. Lilly never had a eye out for any guy in this pack because they all was desperate for her looks and not the heart. Humphrey on the other paw was seeming not to show interest of disrespecting Lilly as a young lady. Lilly knows she better make a move quick and claim him before another she-wolf does. Most importantly Kate CANNOT have Humphrey for herself. It's a matter of time before she steals his heart and Lilly won't allow that to happen. Of course Lilly loves her sister and would die to protect Kate, but Humphrey can be the guy she always dreamed about. Lilly was currupted out her thoughts when she heard a loud snapping of a old tree.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked puzzled.

"You'll see" Humphrey and smirking snapping off a tree log. Humphrey licked his paw and put it to the air testing the wind.

"Great the wind is blowing away from us" Humphrey said smirking flopping the wooden plank down walking inside of it sitting down.

"Humphrey what is this for?" Lilly asked clueless to what he's doing.

"Ever went log sledding?" Humphrey asked smirking and she shook her head no.

"No what is that?" Lilly asked curious with a wagging tail.

"Is when you ride a log down a steep hill...it's tons of fun" Humphrey exclamied and her face lit up.

"Ok I'm in" Lilly said excitedly walking in behind him sitting down.

"I thought you'd love the idea...hold onto my waist" Humphrey said smirking back at her.

"W-Why should I do that?" Lilly asked timidly.

"So you won't go flying off silly" Humphrey said and she nodded wrapping her arms around him blushing. Lilly loved the feeling of his fur, it was so soft and warm. She could also feel those big hunky muscles making her wet and moan quietly.

"Ready?" Humphrey asked picking up a nearby stick.

"Yeah" Lilly replied with a smirk.

"3...2..-"

"Wait you sure this is safe?" Lilly asked worriedly after looking down the deep hill covered with various of dangers.

"...1!" Humphrey yelled out pushing the stick sending them full speed down the hill.

Lilly screamed out in fear but it soon turned into excitement when they did a flip off of a rock landing it perfect. Humphrey was swaying down the hill dodging all the possible dangers that can possibly kill them effortlessly. Lilly was having the time of her life feeling the wind blow in her face while her tongue dangled out her mouth. This is the most fun she had since she was a pup playing with her friends. She also couldn't believe Humphrey was acting like a omega when he's clearly a alpha. Lilly knew maybe there's some untold stories Humphrey hasn't told about.

"Woohoo this is so fun!" Lilly exclaimed over the wind.

"I told ya so!...here comes the best part!" Humphrey shot back at her spending up the sled aiming for the hug rock that sloped upwards.

"Wait Humphrey a turtle!" Lilly exclaimed pointing at the slow turtle walking across the path.

Humphrey panicky turned the sled harshly sending them both flying out down the hill into the beautiful meadow of flowers. They both tumbled down the hill until at the bottom nearly landing in the lake. Lilly dizzily tried to stand up but her hair was too far over her eyes and she clumsily almost fell into the lake until Humphrey caught her. By him doing so their noses touch and both of them had widen eyes. Humphrey pulled Lilly into the clearing away from the lake and she curled up in a ball, hiding in the tall green grass seeming embarrassed.

"S-Sorry..I-I..didn't mean to do that I couldn't see where I was heading" Lilly said innocently blushing cherry red which was very noticeable. Humphrey chuckled at her remarks and said.

"Maybe this would help some" Humphrey said using his muzzle to tuck her hair away from her big lavender eyes.

"Woah" Humphrey said amazed from her eyes.

"Woah..what?" Lilly asked curiously fluttering her eyelids a few times, adjusting to the brightness of both her eyes being revealed.

"Your eyes...they're beautiful together when one is not hidden" Humphrey said charmingly making her blush avoiding eye contact.

"Oh..thanks you're so sweet..no guy has ever told me that" Lilly said timidly once she gathered up the courage to talk again. Lilly had no control of her body and felt herself leaning forward slowly closing her eyes. Humphrey was confused at first but soon caught on and took a step back.

"Lilly!...can I have a talk with you for a second?...it's important" Kate said ruining the moment and Lilly instantly stopped what she was doing.

"Umm give me a second Humphrey" Lilly replied with a small smile before walking over to her sister.

"Take your time" Humphrey said watching her leave then gazing off in the distance at the lake.

"Ahh perfect...alone again" Humphrey said walking to the lake lapping up more water. When the sisters were out of Humphrey's range, Kate stopped walking and shot Lilly an angry expression.

"Lilly what do you think you're doing?" Kate asked upset.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked playing the innocent card strolling her eyes around.

"You know exactly what I am talking about...I seen him first so back off" Kate said seriously.

"What makes you so special to have him?...besides I think he likes me way more anyway" Lilly said blowing her hair away from her lavender eyes remembering what Humphrey told her.

"Well Humphrey finds me way more attractive he couldn't resist not looking at me" Kate said seductively posing her well-fit body with a smile.

"So you're gonna be his alpha slut?...should've known you like him for his looks" Lilly said rolling her eyes and Kate growled.

"No I don't...I like him for him...yeah he's a hunky alpha but he seems really nice..and..I want to get to know him better so I'll know if he's the one for me" Kate choked up defending herself.

"I think he's the one for me more than you Kate" Lilly exclaimed smiling to herself.

"But you're an omega..Humphrey would think twice before considering you as a mate" Kate shot back with a glare.

"That doesn't mean anything I can still win over his heart before my slutty sister does" Lilly said angrily growling taking it offensive.

"Okay we'll see who he likes the most then...but I have the advantage because afterall he's helping us hunt for the pack" Kate said smirking running her tail across Lilly's muzzle teasing her. Walking back to Humphrey with a big grin on her face.

"Oh you're so on Kate...Humphrey will be mine" Lilly said smirking at the challenge to win over the hunky alpha.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter Fav, Follow, Review, Or All Of The Above...**


	2. Lilly's Undefeated

_**A/N: Hey guys another chapter, still not sure if I should continue this but here goes nothing. This chapter could've been longer but I decided to slipt it into chapter 3 in case the motivation to write this dies. I don't beg for follows or favorites but if this story can reach over 20 favs or 20 follows by the end of September I would consider updating this story permanently. Until then I hope you enjoy probably the last chapter of this story..**_

* * *

Chapter 2 Lilly's Undefeated

Humphrey was lapping up more water at the lake after Kate called Lilly for a important talk supposedly. Humphrey loves the fact that he was alone again. The company was good for a while, but in time he gets annoyed of other wolves presents. That's why he never accepted to join packs when they offered him a spot. More than likely the leaders are placing him as their top alpha and that's something Humphrey refused to do. He doesn't respect working for someone else when he's a one pack wolf. It's a hidden feeling about surviving alone that makes Humphrey love it so much. He won't have to listen to any orders from pack leaders or put up with bullshit males trying to win mating rights. Humphrey can explore the big world and furthermore without being obtained to a particular territory. There's freedom of living the hard way by yourself and it's satisfying to wake up and do whatever you want. To travel wherever you please and have an adventure while learning new behaviors of the planet creatures. The best part to Humphrey about being a lone wolf is having nothing to live for. Nothing can be held against him when it's his time to die of a lone life. No mate to nag him about having pups or mating when the unbearable heat comes alive during late spring. Hunting for a pregnant mate constantly will drive Humphrey insane to the fact he's selfish at times. What else would you expect from a lone wolf in all honesty. But mostly importantly Humphrey has no family to mourn after the thought of death. Unlike many wolves in current packs, they would never want to die alone. Humphrey on the other paw actually doesn't mind it at all and looking forward to it.

The stomach of the lone wolf called to him in mercy to feed and he gave into it. Humphrey was eyeing a fish in the lake and had razor sharp focus. Conducting the fish's every move as it calmly swayed in the water unknown to a predator above. Humphrey focus was identical to a cat's determination to catch a laser while it moves around speedily. The perfect moment came and Humphrey launched half his body in the lake catching the fish on time. Unfortunately Kate came back snapping a twig interjecting his focus causing him to loosen his grip. The fish took advantage of Humphrey's mistake and swam away freely out his jaws back into the depths of the lake. Humphrey let out a soft quiet frustrated growl and went back to hunting again.

"Hey Humphrey I was wondering if...woah...uh sorry w-wrong time?" Kate asked respectfully looking away to hold in her lustful panting over his half wet muscular body. Kate couldn't stop herself from becoming horny from watching him possibly bathe. " Humphrey's just too perfect...mmm look at those sturdy muscles they're so sexy...it's a bonus if it turns out that he's a really sweet wolf personally..I will make him love me by the end of his time here in Jasper I promise" Kate thought with a dreamy moan.

"No you're fine just hunting" Humphrey said staring into the lake to find another fish slowly walking around shivering the water with quivers.

"Hunting what I can't see anything?" Kate asked puzzled, walking closer to watch over the banks of the lake once she calmed her horny meltdown. The lake was very dark and impossible to see what was underwater from above it.

"Shhhh I need to focus Kate" Humphrey told her standing completely frozen dipping his tail in the water softly. Kate nodded and watched his every move fascinated by him hunting. Humphrey guided his tail around feeling the movement and felt swimming on his top left.

Humphrey lowered his muzzle until his nose lightly tapped the water, and when the time came, he quickly dipped his head in latching a bigger fish this time. When he shot his head up, water splashed everywhere as the fish tried to wiggle free. Humphrey bit down hard on the fish snapping a few bones before proudly walking to land dropping it down on the cool dirt.

"That was amazing how did you learn to do that?" Kate asked simply amazed by his unique hunting skills, willing to learn something from him as planned.

"I taught myself...it's all in the tail sweetcakes" Humphrey said smirking with a wink, swaying his tail around making Kate blush at his response.

"Can you teach me please?" Kate asked hoping he would say yes. Besides this would be a perfect time to start bonding with Humphrey.

"Are you up for it because it's not easy?" Humphrey asked with a raised brow and Kate nodded.

"Totally..I can handle anything" Kate said smirking with determination.

"Okay...I'll finish my lunch first then we'll get started" Humphrey said picking up his blooded freshly killed fish walking away pass her.

"I don't mean to be a pest but where are you going?" Kate asked with a soft voice turning to him.

"Oh sorry forgot to tell you...I like eating alone" Humphrey muffled out with the fish in his mouth before continuing his walk.

"Well I should at least insist to finding you a den to stay in" Kate quickly said smiling trotting beside him but bumped into Lilly walking the opposite direction.

"Ow!..hey watch it Kate" Lilly whined innocently recovering from the pain.

"Sorry Lilly I didn't see you coming" Kate said half smiling truly wanting to growl at her very badly. But she doesn't want Humphrey to think she's mean to her younger sister because that's exactly what Lilly wants. Humphrey gently laid the fish down out his mouth on the ground and said.

"You two are sisters right?" Humphrey asked not entirely sure he remembers their relation.

"Yeah we are" Kate said with a soft smile.

"It's good to see two sisters getting along well" Humphrey said smirking.

"Of course we get along why wouldn't we?" Lilly asked giggling and Kate hates how she pretends to be innocent all the time.

"In former packs I've been around there's always some type of rivalry between sisters" Humphrey said informatively.

"There is one now" Kate quickly mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Humphrey asked knowing what Kate said but curious to hear what she'll say.

"Yeah what did you say Kate?" Lilly asked smirking evilly at me playing innocent again.

"Uh nothing important...now back to that den I was showing you" Kate panicky said walking in front of him and Humphrey picked up his fish.

"Right...see ya later Lilly" Humphrey muffled out but Lilly seems upset.

"But Humphrey I-I…" Lilly lightly whined with her ears flat on her head. When they were far enough ahead Lilly followed to spy on them.

After a while of walking Kate lead Humphrey to a rather large den that can hold up to one family of wolves. Humphrey sniffed around the den first before putting his fresh kill on the ground to admire the den more.

"What you think?" Kate asked smiling from him exploring around.

"I think...it's decent enough I like it" Humphrey said smirking turning his attention to her golden eyes.

"Good because it's our new den roommate" Kate said slyly blushing and Humphrey eyes widen.

"You're sharing a den with me?" Humphrey asked puzzled by her actions.

"Yeah why not" Kate said smiling sitting down on her hind legs swaying her tail across the den floor.

"But I'm a stranger that trespassed in your territory and you trust me to share the same den as you?" Humphrey asked sounding like she's making a big mistake doing this.

"I don't see you as a threat Humphrey" Kate said in a soft voice cutely tilting her head slightly.

"How come you don't I mean I possibly drove your pack to starvation?" Humphrey asked misunderstanding her logic.

"The fact you saved me and my hunting group earlier and didn't break my paw when you had the chance made me know that you're not all that bad...there's some sympathy in your heart somewhere" Kate explained with a kind loving smile afterwards.

"And your parents are okay with this?...us sharing a den together?" Humphrey asked not wanting to be in Jasper longer than needed. But Kate wanted the opposite for Humphrey and if her parents find out it's a win-win.

"Honestly Humphrey they would probably let you sleep outside for all they care so consider this a welcoming gift...what they don't know won't hurt them" Kate said with a guilty smile.

"I don't understand...why are you so nice to me?" Humphrey asked looking for a honest answer.

"Because that's the kind of girl I am" Kate replied smirking lovely making Humphrey smile staring in her amber eyes. Kate felt like she can just stare in his heart melting icy blue eyes all day but Humphrey broke the trance.

"Well um..thanks that's very kind of you...sorry if I overreacted I was surprised" Humphrey apologized.

"It's okay I just wanted you to know I'm here for you if you need anything...it's my way of repaying a favor" Kate said smiling widely.

"Seriously you don't have to do that" Humphrey said smiling back.

"Yeah but I want to..." Kate said smirking and there was a small silence before Humphrey stomach growled.

"I better give it what it wants or it might eat us both and the fish" Humphrey joked sharing a laugh with Kate.

"I'll be back in ten minutes I have a little bit of patrolling to do...but first can I ask you one last thing?" Kate asked curious.

"Sure" Humphrey chuckled starting to get annoyed.

"What do you think of Lilly in your honesty opinion?" Kate asked wanting to know what he'll say. Afterall Kate did witness Lilly almost kiss Humphrey and wanted to make clear if he's developing feelings for her.

"Uh she seems like an very innocent fun-loving omega but I don't know much about her other than telling turtle jokes...I can tell she adores her beautiful sister a lot" Humphrey said making Kate blush from his honest response. "Aww he called me beautiful...maybe he is actually perfect" Kate thought dreamily.

"Aww thanks that means a lot to me" Kate said locking her golden eyes on his with a shy smile.

"Are there any tension between you two?" Humphrey asked curiously staring at her to read the truth.

"No everything is fine between us why would you think that?" Kate lied with a nervous giggle.

"Because I can read you Kate...I can tell you're hiding something that you don't want to tell me...ever since I got here you two have been all over me lately" Humphrey said staring at Kate in a way that made her feel more nervous.

"I-I..uh..sorry I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable in our pack..I know how harsh my parents could be sometimes" Kate said panicky coming up with a good excuse to wanting to be around him.

"Hm maybe so" Humphrey said glaring at Kate making her feel guilty inside. "She's definitely hiding something" Humphrey thought.

"So um y-yeah...howl if you need anything and I'll be here in a blink...remember you have ten minutes" Kate said half smiling walking out of the den without another word. Once she was out the den she took a deep breath of relief.

"Oh he's so good at catching onto things and I made myself look so stupid in front of him" Kate quitely scolded herself walking to her designated area to start patrol.

Humphrey began digging into his kill and nothing is more satisfying for a lone wolf than finally getting a kill. If you should know, hunting for lone wolves aren't easy and at times they can rarely eat. When a lone wolf successfully take down a pray and can feast it's a greedy feeling. After about a few minutes Humphrey finished his large fish he caught but it wasn't enough to fill him up. It was good enough to last him through the day at least. Humphrey buried the bones in the back of the den for using them to hunt later and licked his paws clean of blood. Lilly poked her head around the corner of the den smiling to herself before walking in. The first step she made Humphrey shot his attention up standing in a defensive position.

"Calm down there big guy it's just me" Lilly cutely said giggling walking in sitting near the entrance. Humphrey got out his position and began to clean his paws again ignoring Lilly presents. The silence was killing Lilly and she decided to speak up.

"So um Humphrey...how come you don't have a mate?" Lilly asked curious, and Humphrey looked at her for a quick second.

"Probably because I was never looking for one" Humphrey said in almost a sassy tone beginning to clean his paws again.

"Why not?" Lilly asked moving a little closer to see if he'll open up to her. Lilly felt like she can have a advantage over Kate if Humphrey tells her all his problems.

"Just not interested in relationships it's too much for me...maybe in the future I'll have a mate because love sneaks up on you eventually" Humphrey replied and Lilly smiled from this.

"I'll say for sure that someone like you definitely shouldn't be alone..there's that one wolf out there that's willing to give up her heart for you Humphrey" Lilly said softly, and smirking while moving even closer to him.

"I doubt it" Humphrey said laying down on his belly.

"You never know I bet she might can even be in this pack" Lilly said now sitting a few inches in front of Humphrey.

"If so I'll tell her to find someone else because I love being alone" Humphrey said laying his head down on his massive paws.

"B-But why?" Lilly asked with a small saddened face he couldn't notice.

"Freedom...I can do whatever I want and talk to whoever I want" Humphrey said and Lilly fully understood where he was getting at. She never even thought about the perks of not having a mate.

"You don't become lonely after a while?" Lilly asked in a light voice and he raised his head off his paws.

"Of course I do and it kills me but that's my decision as stupid as it sounds...sometimes I'm confused on what I want in life" Humphrey explained gazing in her lavender eyes.

"Maybe you should listen to your heart more instead of your head" Lilly said smiling and Humphrey was quiet for a bit thinking about something.

"If you mind can I ask you something personal?" Lilly asked laying down herself beside him at a respectable distance. Hoping she can get him to open up to her.

"Yeah what is it? Humphrey asked looking down at her.

"Why are you a lone wolf?" Lilly asked showing the innocence in her lavender eyes.

"I had no choice I was abandoned as a pup" Humphrey said with no emotion in his voice once again.

"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that I didn't know" Lilly said feeling sorry for him.

"It's fine you're just a curious omega and I like that about you..reminds me of myself" Humphrey said smirking at her and she smiled widely.

"Looks like we found the first thing we have in common" Lilly said sneaking her tail over to Humphrey's stopping at a good distance. Lilly friends always told her to tell if a guy likes you, entwine tails with him and if he doesn't pull away immediately he feels a way for you.

"Yeah I think so too" Humphrey said chuckling and there was another small silence.

"So what about your family?" Lilly asked softly to not force the question on him.

What they didn't know was Kate eavesdropping on their conversation outside the den. Kate was coming back after her dad told her she was off from duties today. Nearly a few feet away from her den, she heard Lilly's voice and decided to listen.

"Well I never knew my mom and dad...I was the youngest litter of seven and we were all raised in a Wildlife Institute" Humphrey explained to her and Lilly tilted her head confused.

"What's a Wildlife Institute?" Lilly asked puzzled turning up to gaze in his icy eyes she loves.

"It's a human facility where they study various of animals and help them when in need...in this case my species were heading for extinction and I was separated along with my brothers and sisters to repopulate scattered areas of the world" Humphrey said feeling tears forming in his eyes but he wanted to stay strong in front of Lilly.

"Wow..you never had a chance to grow up with a real family" Lilly said feeling all sympathy for Humphrey.

"You can say that...the only family I ever knew is likely thousands of miles away from me now" Humphrey said lowering his head in sorrow.

"If it makes you feel any better...I consider you family" Lilly said smiling widely and Humphrey shot is head up staring in her eyes.

"How so?" Humphrey asked curious.

"Well you did save a group of alphas I already find as family...and to mention you're helping us hunt out of starvation...if I was you I probably would've tried to escape multiple times already but you didn't" Lilly explained smirking and Humphrey chuckled.

"Trust me I thought about it many times you guys entire pack are crazy" Humphrey joked sharing a laugh with her.

"But in all seriousness why you haven't tried to escape yet?" Lilly asked moving her tail closer.

"I don't know how to answer your question...I guess..I sorta feel like this my chance to be apart of something for once" Humphrey said still thinking about what he said.

"I am glad you decided not to run off because...I kinda enjoy being around you" Lilly said smirking finally entwining her tail with his. Humphrey paid no mind to it and actually tightened the grip forming a smile on his muzzle.

"I'll admit I like being around you too..feels good to open up after some time" Humphrey said smirking and Lilly scooted closer to him.

"You should know Humphrey you can tell me anything from now on...your secrets are safe with me" Lilly said smiling widely.

"Thanks Lilly...I'll try to keep that in mind" Humphrey said gazing in her big lavender eyes. Lilly began to lean forward again slowly closing her eyes wanting to connect lips with him so badly. Before Humphrey can even acknowledge what Lilly was doing Kate emerged in the den.

"I'm back my parents said-...Lilly what are you doing here?" Kate asked pretending to not know she was here.

"Oh um..having a small chat with the new guy" Lilly said quickly removing her tail from his but Kate seen it.

"Well Humphrey and I have to get busy...we're starting our first hunt tomorrow and I want to make sure there's a connection between us" Kate said with a serious tone.

"But does he REALLY have to go right now...it sounds like you're making it up" Lilly said sounding annoyed.

"She's right I have to get going..but I'll chat with you some other time Lilly" Humphrey said standing up stretching out his numb muscles arching his back.

Lilly and Kate were both staring at Humphrey in complete awe of his perfect body. There was a small silence after Humphrey stopped stretching and he looked at them both confused.

"What?" Humphrey asked to why they're staring at him with their tongues out panting. Both of them broke the trance they were in, returning back to reality playing it cool like they weren't staring two seconds ago.

"Nothing...come on Humphrey" Kate said turning around with a smirk and he followed.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Lilly asked disappointed she took her away from Humphrey once again.

"I don't know go hangout with your omega boyfriend Garth" Kate teased before they were both out of sight outside of the den. Lilly growled loudly and gritted her teeth.

"He's not my boyfriend for the last time!" Lilly shouted for them to hear trotting to the entrance of the den. Of course Kate is trying to make Humphrey think she's already taken which honestly was working.

"Oh right whatever you say" Kate shot back giggling walking side by side with Humphrey.

"I thought you said there wasn't any tension between you guys?" Humphrey questioned with a raised brow.

"Trust me their isn't she's just feisty at times you know...roar grrr" Kate joked giggling while imitating Lilly and Humphrey laughed at her joke.

"Oh laugh it up now Kate but so far I'm undefeated" Lilly exclaimed to herself ready to stalk the duo during their so called "connecting".

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter, Remember To Fav, Follow, And Review If You Think I Should Continue This. I Need More Feedback To Know If This What You Guys Want..**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Passage of Wisdom**

 _ **Hey guys sorry for this not being another chapter but I wanted to strengthen my relationship with you readers. Throughout this journey of writing, it has been a emotional escalation. I've chatted to almost hundreds of different authors and readers all in my years of fanfiction that made me who I am. I met some of the most beautiful people you can ever meet with the most fragile heart and interceptions. They've guided me through my own darkest depression and told me to share a message with the thousands of readers who read my stories. To take advantage of my talents to communicate, inspire, and grasp the youth with everlasting custody with life lessons. I'm sure if you read all my stories you'll know individually they all have life meanings. I've been told my stories have saved and changed so many people lives and expectations of being human. The crazy part was I wasn't even trying to save or help anyone; I was just a creative kid drowning in misery on the inside. I've always felt I can never get too attached to people because I'm setting myself up for them to leave me.**_

 _ **Anyways, I just wanted to share some knowledge with you guys to get more closer and feel like family. I want to be more than just being some guy who write A &O stories on Fanfiction. I really wanted to directly talk to those that need motivation, relationship advice, to live another day, and/or be someone in life. First off it does not matter what your dream is, you make sure you accomplish anything you desire as a prime priority. Follow what you believe is good for your own life even if your parents or guardian won't accept it. Don't live your life trying to impress or be different to fit in with someone else; or live up to a certain person standards because you're putting yourself in a position for failure. And don't live your life to make yourself hopeless because you aren't accepted by others. They'll only lead you down a dark road to where all the confused lost souls go. You should always be careful on what you manifest. We need more people who cares for the world's health even though it can be very toxic with hate, insecurities, and trilogies. Let's make it not cool to dumb clowns and ignorant idiots. That goes for bullies, wanna be tough guys, internet thugs, dream crushers, rapist, shooters and ect. We should make it awesome to be a good being, to see a distant stranger as a loving brother or sister and family. It's sickening how it's always cool to be a tough guy, murderer, or some kind of selfish irrelevant asshole who envies off of people's lives. Adults and even kids find this common and let's make a challenge to stop this once and for all. The sooner we understand we need each other's guidance and comfort the better the world would be. Decrease the amount of time you spend by yourself and be a enforcement to others so we can end this cycle of feeling like no one cares for each other. By doing that we can experience more genuine love and care for people. But you can't care for people if you don't love yourself first that's why we need more people who can break depressed victims out their trance.**_

 _ **This is very true because I won't be alive right now if I didn't have anyone to share my sympathy with. If I didn't have the support from you guys and the people that believed in me I would've vanished a long time ago. And if for those who's out there that's depressed, no matter what the situation could be; trust me you're not alone I'm a living example of your emotions. I've gone through my fair share of pain and misery to know what to say and what most of you guys want to hear and give a helping hand to pull you out the hole that buried you. If I ever were to die some kind of tragic death, I at least want to leave a message to my thousands of young or aging readers to making something of themselves. To take my words and turn it into a positive assumption that testifies the capabilities of becoming a better human being with a good life. I appreciate all the support you give me and I thought it was only right for me to show appreciation back. I always will love you guys and I believe in you all to making a better human being of yourself. Don't let your depression define who you are as a person. Your mind and acknowledgement is worth way too much for you to just dissuse it. Pain is a feel for process, people won't always post or mention their downfalls because they only care about the success part. But in reality, for everyone who was successful experienced or came across struggles that almost ruined their legacy as a alive being.**_

 _ **Don't be scared to make mistakes take them all in and let that motivate you to become better. Even myself as a 20 year old I still make the most dumbest mistakes. The thing is I'll never make the same mistake twice unlike most you people reading this. Stop looking at everything else as the problem and admire yourself to see how you can change to where nothing bothers you. Learn from mistakes or tragedies and let the positives outdo the negatives because there's ALWAYS a positive side. Absorb the world in a different manner and don't see it as earth banishing you with no mercy. Changing the way you think either if you're depressed, inconsiderate, inactive, or just have no motivation can change the way you perceive the world. See it as a chance to conceive explanation to wanting to be apart of something that can help you. It's always the little things we don't appreciate that comes back to shit in our lunchables and you don't realize it until you're full of shit pun intended haha. I know everyone doesn't believe in God, but I've always believed that he made this Earth the way it is because he knew people won't be able to handle it's sinful atmosphere. He wants to separate the good, weak, and bad all in different categories to judge their existence. God placed us in this sinful world filled with decay, diseases, slaughter, poison, and ect to find the beings who can live a good life throughout all the bad that was around them. People who lived a good life surrounded by sin is much more deserved to be in paradise. Practice on making yourself immune to the wrongdoings involving around you and try to do the hardest thing which is smile through it. Those the people I want you to become because you will seek internity of peace at last.**_

 _ **As for relationships, heartbreaks, or people who are just broken over someone in particular. The key to love is compromise and it's also the key to loving yourself. Don't put your pride in a relationship because I can tell you now that that shit don't work. I hate to say it but in all honesty women have more pride than men and I respect that. As men we look to women as a companion for their kind hearts, sweetness, gorgeous love, smart mindsets, and emotions that us men can share with them. It's a given fact that women think differently and are smarter at handling situations. That's why they're more emotionally developed and are made to think better than men. As for another thing DO NOT put your ego in a relationship because it won't work out trust me. It's going to kill you to the point you'll be afraid to love. Once he or she figures it out your lover won't accept who you become anymore in the long run. Also don't be afraid to blow up your lovers phone because it's the ones that love you that are annoying the most. It's the ones who would ask if you're okay 40 times a day and sometimes argue with you even though you're both wrong that cares for you the most. One more thing about relationships, and I'm not saying don't publicise your love. But don't force people to know what you got going on with your lover because they will maneuver their way between you guys. It will start drama and cause destruction to your own misery. Almost exactly like my A &O high school story Beginning of Madness.**_

 _ **Don't let my opinion about relationships distract you that there's still people who gives bad love advice. I don't wanna sound like a hypocrite, but if you feel like my advice isn't good enough don't fall for it. I believe everyone has a soulmate and you have to be willing to be patient and let bad past relationships go. Find a man/women who believes in you and makes you a better person. They will inspire you to get around and do good things you never found to be fascinating. They'll open up your mind to the world and would always love you no matter what. Find a person who knows and accepts you for who you are. Cute/Hot guys or girls aren't always everything, sometimes they're the villains in disguise. They get you to fall for them and put up with their bullshit before leaving you in the dirt to riot. Never set yourself up for failure and think out what you want in a relationship. If that person don't match the requirements you shouldn't date them to avoid future damage. Don't go with your heart or even gut feelings go with what your head says and process what's right for you as in companionship wise.**_

 _ **If you read this whole passage I am very proud you endure my words of inspiration and hope this helps you. If there's anything anyone needs help with more specifically PM me. If you have a Kik, my username is CHIEF_GuCCi_AK3 and I won't ignore your problems when everyone else does. Most importantly stay strong for yourself and family because good things are bound to happen for you...love you all!**_


	4. Best Friends

**A/N: Hey sorry guys for the long wait but I finally had time to write. For the past month I've been very busy with me being in the military and I am actually surprised I had time to write this much. I am not gonna take up too much of your time but thanks for being loyal and waiting. Much love and much is appreciated from London such a beautiful place to write. And Jake if you're reading this, you're gonna hate me afterwards it was the first name that popped up in my head LMAO sorry. As always hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Best Friends

Kate and Humphrey were walking back to the lake and nothing but small talk occurred between them. This gave Kate the chance to see how Humphrey reacts to being accompanied. Kate figured maybe she can get him to open up to her like Lilly has already. The problem is he doesn't really talk much unless spoken to, and when he does talk, he don't say much. At times it seems like he was dull and unfamiliar with conversating. Humphrey would just be investigating with his icy blue eyes, exploring the scenery of the beautiful Jasper trees and valleys zoning out. When you've been alone half your life Kate can understand why Humphrey would be so self absorbed. Kate didn't mind him being quiet, she actually felt like that was a good thing. She always have lost interest in a guy that runs his muzzle way too much but not too little also. Humphrey so far has never tried to act cool or be a show off which was the bright side. The dark side is that he hasn't potentially shown interest in Kate at all but she have seen glimpses of Humphrey bonding with Lilly. Kate wanted that same feeling and wanted to test something out with him soon. During the first week of alpha school she had a small crush on a wolf and didn't know how to tell if he liked her back. Unfortunately he didn't but however Kate's friends told her to brush against his side with a loving smile and lick his cheek. Usually guys would blush and stutter when they try to bundle words together stopping in there tracks. Even though Humphrey seems much different than other wolves she's ever talked to emotionally but it's worth a shot. Kate's thoughts was a blur when she walked into something soft as cotton.

"I've saved you from two headaches I'm starting to think you have a fetish for walking into trees" Humphrey snickered standing wisely with a swaying tail staring in her golden eyes.

"Oh sorry I zone out sometimes" Kate said giggling nervously from the way he's looking at her.

"We all been there before just don't go too far into caribou land or things might turn out ugly" Humphrey said sharing a small laugh with her.

"I'll keep that in mind" Kate said smirking staring in his eyes for a good while. Humphrey noticed this and cleared his throat before speaking up.

"So uh the lake is this way right?" Humphrey asked motioning with his head.

"Yeah lucky guess or am I just an amazing tour guide?" Kate asked before walking again with him following by her side.

"I'll say you're a perfect tour guide other than the fact I have a good memory" Humphrey chuckled to himself.

"How many packs have you been apart of before this one?" Kate asked curious.

"I don't know if I should say apart of because most of the time I was a hostage" Humphrey explained and Kate eyes widened a bit.

"Hostage?" Kate asked to hear the story behind it.

"Yeah wolves really don't mess around when it comes to their territories...a wolf's gotta eat as I always say" Humphrey said with a small snicker.

"That can't be ALL of the explanation for being taken hostage...right?" Kate asked to how he's even still alive.

"No not all of it...I've stole a few hunts here and there all winter long but who can blame me I was starving" Humphrey explained and Kate tilted her head in confusion.

"Why didn't you join a pack?...they'll be crazy to not accept you" Kate said admining him again.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it right now it's a long story" Humphrey said with a little emotion in his voice for the first time she's witnessed.

"Okay I understand" Kate nodded respecting his boundaries and it was a small silence before Humphrey spoke up.

"How about your backstory it seems like you know more about me than I know about you" Humphrey said and Kate smiled.

"What is it you want to know about me Humphrey?...if I am single perhaps?" Kate asked seductively with a cute sly smile.

"I guess that is a start...are you?" Humphrey asked and Kate shrugged sighing.

"Well I have my eyes out on a guy but I don't know if he's into me" Kate asked with her smile slowly fading.

"I'll tell you what...whoever he is would be such a fool for not noticing a beautiful wolf like yourself trying to win him over" Humphrey said smiling and Kate blushed deeply.

"T-Thanks Humphrey that's very sweet of you to say" Kate said smiling brushing her side against him and licked his cheek. Humphrey stopped in his tracks but Kate kept walking rubbing her tail across his muzzle innocently.

"Now I can definitely say you're trying to flirt with me" Humphrey said smirking, it wasn't the response Kate was looking for but it's better than expected.

"Maybe I am..is there anything else you want to know?" Kate cutely asked before they continued their walk.

"I assume you attended this alpha school thing I heard of right?" Humphrey asked and Kate nodded.

"You would be correct it goes til spring" Kate said smiling.

"What happens in alpha school?...I wouldn't know for obvious reasons" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary just basic stuff to survive" Kate shrugged off.

"Were you the top of your class?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh you know it..how else would I be able to keep up with big skilled wolves like yourself" Kate said proudly and assuring.

"I still have a lot to learn I'm far from perfect" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Then we can learn in togetherness" Kate said smiling.

"I don't know about that Kate it seems like you run into trees daily I'm hesitant you'll rub that on me" Humphrey said chuckling at his joke.

"You know for an alpha you sure do joke a lot" Kate said giggling.

"Feels good to have someone to share them with that can actually laugh back" Humphrey said chuckling.

"You laugh at your own jokes to cover up the fact no one's there to hear them?" Kate asked feeling a little sympathy.

"Yeah..it gets to that point sometimes" Humphrey said half chuckling.

"That's kinda sad...but on the bright side you won't have to worry about that anymore" Kate said with a pleasant smile.

"How so I thought I joke too much for an alpha?" Humphrey asked chuckling and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Haha very funny but that's not all I meant...I know you're not used to company and maybe I can be your friend" Kate said smirking.

"My friend?...what's that?" Humphrey asked puzzled.

"Really again with the alpha jokes?" Kate asked giggling lightly, and Humphrey didn't respond. Kate noticed this and glared at him feeling like a asshole.

"You..seriously don't know what a friend is?" Kate asked shocked.

"No...otherwise I wouldn't be asking" Humphrey said clearly clueless.

"A friend is someone you can talk to almost daily and share good times with together...you can tell them all your secrets and they would never tell anyone..they are always there to support you and give the best advice when you're feeling lost...and most of all they make you happy" Kate explained with a cherry smile.

"Oh..damn...I never really had one of those...ever" Humphrey said in a tone like he missed out in life.

"Well then it's a honor to be your first friend and to share my company with" Kate said smiling at him dearly.

"I didn't have a choice regardless to be accompanied by you huh?" Humphrey asked half smiling and Kate nodded with a giggle.

"You're a smart wolf" Kate said smiling. After a while of walking the duo was back at the lake where it all began.

"Okay we're back" Kate said smiling widely before sitting at the bank, Humphrey walked past her and into the lake slowly. Humphrey nose tapped the water quavering it with shivers and he put his tail underwater completely.

"Like I've said before it's not as easy as it looks..it might take a few weeks at the most to mast-" Humphrey said looking up at Kate to see she was zoned out again dreamly staring at him.

"Kate?...Kate?" Humphrey called out to no response, her tongue then soon began to dangle from her muzzle dripping drool.

The angle of sun was in the perfect uprising position glistening over the lake making Humphrey's fur glow. The outlines of his furry muscles was way too good to resist and Kate found herself lost. Humphrey rolled his eyes and splashed her with water snapping her trance instantly.

"Hey!...what was that for!" Kate said slightly angry shaking dry.

"For one staring and second for you to focus" Humphrey said in a stern tone.

"Oh-uh did I do that?" Kate asked blushing clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine just focus this time okay?" Humphrey asked and Kate nodded. It was a small awkward silence before Humphrey spoke up smirking.

"You do know you're gonna have to get in with me if you want to learn how to fish hunt right?" Humphrey asked with a light chuckle.

"U-Uh..yeah right sorry" Kate said nervously walking in slowly standing a small distance between him.

"Now Kate tell me what do you see?" Humphrey asked staring in the lake with his nose centimeters away from the water and Kate followed his lead.

"Umm...nothing" Kate said squinting her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Humphrey asked half smiling raising his head up.

"Not a thing" Kate said scanning the dark waters.

"Do you really?...because there's a fish where your nose is at" Humphrey said quickly slapping his paw across the water and a small fish flew out onto land flopping wildly. Kate was taken back by this and grew anxious.

"But-But..what?" Kate asked puzzled and Humphrey dropped the fish back in.

"The truth is you don't need vision..your nose and tail are the most important ligaments for this particular hunt let them guide you" Humphrey said entwining his tail with Kate's gradually putting it in the cold water. Kate quietly gasped at this slightly blushing but played it cool.

"Now close your eyes...and feel the waves underneath it'll guide you to a fish" Humphrey said calmly and Kate did as told.

"I-I don't feel anything" Kate pointed out with her eyes still shut.

"Loosen up and relax stop being so tense...think of it as you're trying to sleep" Humphrey said tenderly stroking her tail for soothing which was a slight turn on. Kate calmed down relaxing all her muscles and actually began to feel something.

"I can feel it!..I feel swimming!" Kate exclaimed excitedly and Humphrey chuckled at her enthusiasm letting her tail go.

"That's great but you want to stay focused or it'll escape...now carefully tap your nose on the tip the water...the quivers give away their position" Humphrey said smiling and Kate did as told feeling much more movement this time.

"At the perfect time launch at it quickly or it'll sense a predator and swim away" Humphrey said in a deep whisper through Kate's perked ears.

The guidance of the fish felt distant and Kate panicky tried to catch the fish before it escaped but caught a baby turtle instead. The turtle screamed and tucked itself from being exposed from out of the water shaking violently. Kate was let down by this and frowned disappointed in herself. She dropped the turtle back in the lake and pinned her ears on her head unsatisfied.

"I-I felt a lot of movement and I didn't know which one to go for" Kate explained in a soft saddened tone.

"Hey Kate lighten up you're alright that was a good start...let's just try again and I'll guide you this time" Humphrey said entwining tails with Kate again placing a wide smile on her face. Kate closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles like Humphrey once told her.

"Become one with the water and let it flow through your tail and guide you" Humphrey said calmly moving Kate's tail along with his to a spot in the lake. It was a small silence between the two until they both felt something in the waters.

"Did you feel that?" Humphrey questioned.

"Yeah I can feel it" Kate said ready to pounce.

"Wait don't pounce yet...the major key to hunting in general is patience..the right time will come" Humphrey said calmly and Kate nodded with her eyes shut.

"Nose tap the water and describe to me what you feel" Humphrey said and Kate did as told quavering the water.

"I feel...I feel..uh..movement to the right of me" Kate explained.

"Can you tell the speed of the fish swimming?" Humphrey asked and Kate took a few more seconds of absorbing before answering.

"Its fast.." Kate replied.

"Then you got yourself a little fish and a harder catch..now slowly drag your nose across the water but don't lose the feeling of the fish swimming with your tail" Humphrey said and Kate was hesitant but followed his command.

Kate was quite nervous of messing up again and was beginning to lose her focus. Humphrey noticed this but didn't question it to see how things would pan out. Kate was centimeters away from the fish and quickly dipped her head in to catch the fish. She felt it in her jaws but it effortlessly swam away from her grasp.

"Damnit I almost had it!" Kate said beginning to be frustrated with herself.

"You had your focus up until the end...you shouldn't be afraid to fail Kate embrace and learn from your mistakes...the most important thing is to recover not to suffer" Humphrey explained and Kate thought about what he said before smiling.

"Okay I think I got it this time" Kate said smirking and Humphrey released her tail.

"Alright show me what you can do on your own" Humphrey said backing away a small distance.

Kate took a deep breath and began the technique Humphrey taught her, but this time she was very confident in herself. Kate didn't close her eyes this time because after all you don't need them anyway. She began testing the waters with her tail and love tapped the lake with her nose. Sending waves of quavers as fish swam around in small schools unknown to the predator above them. Kate relaxed herself and let the water flow through her tail guiding her to the fish. It took a few minutes but when she felt a slower swimming she assumed it was a bigger fish. She took on the challenge and tapped her nose on the water again exposing the rather large bass swimming in circles. Kate lowered herself to pounce and at the right moment lunged at the fish locking it in her powerful jaws. Water splashed everywhere as the fish tried to wiggle free and soon enough it gave in to it's predator.

"Humphrey I did it!" Kate muffled out excitedly with a speedy tail.

"Haha see I knew you could do a good job Kate just believe in yourself" Humphrey said congratulating her with a chuckle. Humphrey have never seen a young adult wolf so happy about fish hunting like a pup would be. It honestly made him feel better about himself that someone is truly interested at how he hunts to learn it. Kate let the fish go back into the water and had a delicate smile on her face. It also fazed him how close they were becoming in just a day. Now it's beginning to feel like they've known each other for months if not years to come.

"Thanks Humphrey you're the best" Kate said smiling widely.

"Uh you're welcome Kate" Humphrey said smiling back staring in her honey eyes. Kate felt the urge to lean forward but was afraid to get rejected and hope he leans in first. There was growling in the distance catching both of their attentions to see it's just jealous she-wolves. But when Humphrey looked at them they immediately stopped growling and played it cool waving with smiles.

"Are you and your sister the only normal she-wolves in this pack or am I missing something?" Humphrey asked waving back slightly which eventually made them pass out. Kate giggled from his response and rolled her eyes.

"You know for a very smart wolf you're so clueless" Kate said walking back to land herself shaking dry but in a seductive manner. Humphrey didn't really notice she was trying to tease him with her perfect body making her point of him being clueless.

"Excuse me?" Humphrey asked smirking with a raised brow.

"You heard me" Kate said giggling, and within a blink of an eye Humphrey splashed water on her.

Kate shook dry once again and was ready for a comeback water fight but she didn't see him. Kate thought at first this is just one of his games to hide underwater and pull her in. But she grew worried when he hasn't came back up in almost a minute.

"Humphrey?" Kate called out in a worried tone. Before she made a decision to possibly save him, someone tackled her from behind and rolled over on top.

"Oh Kate you really have to watch your back...it looks like I'm not the only clueless one here" Humphrey said winking with a smile standing over her. Kate blushed at the position they were in and played a trick on Humphrey.

Kate leaned up and slowly licked his cheek with a cheesy smile. Humphrey froze from what she did and Kate took advantage of this and countered him rolling over on top.

"What was that you were saying?" Kate asked giggling with a bright smile.

"I was-I um..-*

Kate interrupted by putting a paw on his lips and said.

"Shhhh...a guys biggest weakness is always beauty" Kate smiled girlishly before playfully muffing his muzzle aside.

"Haha okay you got me can I get up now beautiful?" Humphrey asked and Kate blushed a bright red. But Kate wanted to see if she can test his patience.

"I think you can't make me- ahhh" Kate said before squealing from Humphrey effortlessly picking her up then moving her aside for him to stand up.

"I beg to differ" Humphrey said smirking and Kate giggled.

"One of these days I will pin you down" Kate said determined.

"Keep dreaming not gonna happen" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Well someone once told me to just believe in myself" Kate smirked.

"Yeah you can believe in yourself that you'll never pin me" Humphrey said twisting her words shaking dirt off his fur.

"Oh we'll see" Kate said walking a little closer to him.

"So are we done here?..I've been up all night and morning I think it'll be great to get some shut eye now" Humphrey said yawning right on cue afterwards.

"Not just yet you still have to lead us to the next caribou herd" Kate explained in almost a bossy tone. Humphrey gazed around the timberlands and walked to a pile of leaves.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked stand up from sitting.

"You'll see" Humphrey said before licking his paw a few times before holding it up in the air. Humphrey adjusted his body in the right direction and threw a leaf up in the sky and it flew quickly to his left.

"The herd is heading this way up north they shouldn't be too far" Humphrey said motioning the direction with his head.

"Okay let's tell the others" Kate said beginning to walk but Humphrey spoke up.

"Wait I have to pee can I have a minute?" Humphrey asked in a pup like tone with his tail between his legs and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Okay you have 3 minutes" Kate said giggling and Humphrey nodded before trotting off. Kate watched him leave and let out a long happy sigh.

"Isn't he amazing?" Kate asked herself dreamily out loud.

"Thank you I know I am" One of her fellow jet black hunting alphas said from behind her. Kate didn't have to turn around to already know who it was.

"Jake I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I am not interested" Kate said in disgust to even look at him.

"Come on Katie one last kiss wouldn't hurt...it'll be just like old times" Jake said smirking walking closer from behind her.

"I was a stupid pup that regrets ever having a thing with you...that kiss will NEVER happen again" Kate said half turning her head to see him walking up to her slowly.

"You still pending over that one little mistake?" Jake asked chuckling rolling his eyes edging closer to Kate.

"Jake you cheated on me with all three of my ex friends...that wasn't a mistake that was a choice...you had your chances I've moved on now and you should too" Kate said with no emotion in her voice and Jake laughed hysterically.

"Moved on to who Kate?...there's no wolf worth your attention like me...face it...I'm all you ever wanted in a mate...I...am...perfect" Jake said slapping Kate's ass with his tail. Kate quickly rose on all fours growling at him vigorously.

"Touch me again and I won't hesitate to kill you" Kate said snarling at him.

"Woah woah Kate...you don't want to kill me like you did Cody would you?" Jake asked with a devilish smirk. Kate gasped and tears instantly formed in her sweet honey eyes.

"I-I didn't kill him it was an accident!" Kate shot back unable to hold in her emotions for her former alpha school crush.

"It was no accident and you know it Kate!..you set him up because Cody didn't like you back after you admitted your feelings...you might have had everyone else fooled with your lies but you didn't fool me...that was my fucking brother you bitch!" Jake said bluntly while still circling her.

"It's the truth!...I-I..tried to save him...b-but it was too late!" Kate stammered with tears now running down her cheeks. Jake growled loudly and pounced on Kate pinning her down as Kate tried to wiggle free to no prevail.

"Enough with your damn lies!...you think you can kill innocent wolves and get away with it?!...you may have took my brothers life but mating season is right around the corner...and I am taking your virginity rather you like it or not" Jake said smirking evilly kissing her neck passionately as Kate struggled to get free from his strength.

"Get off of me you creep!" Kate shouted before managing to bite his ear causing him to help in pain. Jake backed away and Kate clawed his face leaving three deep cuts as he fell with a thud. Jake in a instant was back on all fours intentionally tasting his own blood.

"That's it you little bitch" Jake said swing his claws at Kate but before he made contact someone caught it.

"Ahhh fuck what the.." Jake whimpered out from massive pain in his paw and hearing his bones potentially crushing. The pain was bad enough that it made him whine cowardly falling to the ground.

"If I see you anywhere near Kate I will personally stick this paw of yours up your ass...do I make myself clear?" Humphrey asked in a deep intimidating voice and he nodded rapidly.

"Good...now I'll give you to the count of 5 to get out my sights" Humphrey said releasing his paw giving him a small hit to his rib cage sending him flying into a tree. When he made contact, a loud yelp escaped his muzzle as blood oozed from his mouth. Jack shakily rose to his paws spitting out blood before saying.

"We're not finished yet Kate I'll be back...and as for you whoever you are...I'll see you mating season Kate will be mine and you're not stopping me" Jake said glaring at Kate and Humphrey began counting.

"1...2...4-" Humphrey wasn't able to finish because Jake took off in a flash.

"What a puss" Humphrey said shaking his head.

"Yeah.." Kate said sounding sad sitting by the lake staring at her reflection with her ears pinned to her skull.

It was a small silence and Humphrey walked next to her sitting down on his hind legs. Watching over the naturous lake and the view of the high mountains in the distance. Kate was afraid Humphrey might have heard the whole commotion and think she's a murderer. Her lips were cold and silent as she feared the worst to come.

"Never let anyone see that they get to you..proficient in controlling your emotions" Humphrey said still staring over the beautiful scenery. It was another small silence as the sound of the lake waters was the only sound available.

"You don't think I am a murderer right?" Kate asked suddenly, afraid to look at him.

"I don't know are you?" Humphrey asked and Kate shook her head no.

"No I would never kill anyone unless they're a threat to our pack and family I swear" Kate said in a soft voice.

"Then I believe you...you've never gave me a reason not to" Humphrey said gazing down at her.

"You don't find me...you know...weird now that you know about that?" Kate asked watching over the lake now.

"I don't judge everyone has their backstories..I've heard worse to be honest" Humphrey said and Kate smiled a bit but then frowned.

"You heard him though..he said it's not the end of his frauds..he's a higher skilled fighter than me and I can't take him on my own" Kate said in defeat and Humphrey thought for a second and said.

"I can give you a few quick pointers if you like?" Humphrey asked and Kate smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" Kate asked anxious to know. Humphrey didn't say a word and pushed Kate lightly on her back.

"H-Humphrey what-what are you doing?" Kate asked stammering and blushing wildly embarrassed covering herself with her tail.

"Relax I'm not going to do something I will regret explaining to your parents" Humphrey said in a calm voice staring in her honey eyes easing her nervousness.

"O-Okay" Kate stammered still blushing a bright red getting turned on from the position they're in with Humphrey on top. Humphrey pinned her shoulders down for example and said.

"Quick question what would you do in this situation?" Humphrey asked and Kate couldn't provide an answer.

"Umm..I-I don't know" Kate admitted.

"I can give you two solutions...a quick headbutt or a kick to the nuts which would you prefer?" Humphrey asked and Kate didn't know how to answer that.

"Surprise me?" Kate said unsure what to say.

"Okay then..If he attacks you use your hinds legs to give a good blow to the private area...when he reacts use your forearms and twist his paw" Humphrey explained and Kate was slightly confused.

"How do I do that?" Kate asked and Humphrey took her paw and placed it in the perfect position.

"Right here...move it left to seek dominance or right to break it" Humphrey said with a small smirk and it grew quiet.

"So w-what now?" Kate asked blushing madly from how close they are, inches away from nose kissing.

"Role play...give me your best blow and you'll see what happens" Humphrey said sucking air in his chest ready to embrace a hit.

"What are you crazy?...I'm not doing that to you-"

"Kate I'll be fine this isn't half of what has happened to me before I can handle it" Humphrey said with a small pleasant smile.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked making sure and Humphrey only nodded.

Humphrey pinned Kate's shoulders down with force snarling and snapping at her neck in the act. Kate kicked Humphrey in the balls and he whined in pain before Kate twisted his paw over the way he told her to. Kate rolled over on top of him and for a first saw a weak Humphrey whimpering in pain. She smirked from how smooth this new fighting move he taught her and decided to tease him about it.

"I thought you said I would never pin you?" Kate asked with a grin.

"This...doesn't count" Humphrey manage to say through the pain. Kate bended his pawback a little further making Humphrey yelp.

"Okay okay it counts" Humphrey quickly said with a high shaky voice.

"Thought so" Kate said glamorously releasing his paw moving off of him. Humphrey took a few seconds to recover and was back on all fours shaking dirt off him. Before Humphrey could say a word Kate put him in a long meaningful hug. He hasn't been hugged in a very long time but he liked the feeling it gave off.

"Thanks for helping me...I've never met a guy who cares for me so much other than my dad" Kate said smiling widely before pulling away to stare in his eyes.

"You can count on me...that's what friends do for each other right?" Humphrey asked unsure he knew what he was talking about and Kate laughed.

"Yep that's the meaning of friendship" Kate said giggling at his unknown kindness.

"Do friends...always become this close so fast?" Humphrey asked and Kate's ears perked up with a smile.

"It's rare but possible...we call that best friends" Kate said with a heartwarming smile and Humphrey felt happy about that.

"Are we best friends?" Humphrey asked with eyes that begged to say yes, Kate giggled at this and said.

"Yeah we can be best friends...especially after a few minutes ago" Kate said smirking and Humphrey's tail began wagging.

"I have a best friend now...never thought I'll see this day" Humphrey said semi excited and Kate giggled at his happiness.

When Humphrey calmed down they caught themselves staring in each other's eyes once again. It was another small silence and Kate took this opportunity to lean in. The moment was perfect and the sounds of nature made the scenery romantic. This has to be the perfect moment to share a kiss with the new guy to know if the flame they have going is eternal. Kate slowly closed her golden eyes and felt like he was doing the same. On the other side Humphrey was confused and thought she was falling asleep or something.

"Kate are you ok-"

Humphrey was interrupted by a loud howl echoing throughout the timberlands killing the moment. Kate's eyes shot open and she stood up on all fours.

"Humphrey you have to go" Kate said with a worried expression.

"Go?...go where what's happening?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Can't explain now just head back to our den I'll meet you there later" Kate said before running off to who knows where. I'm the narrator and I don't even know.

Humphrey did as he was told and took off to her den still clueless to what's going on. But as he always says "It's not my problem". Somewhere in the bushes, lurking lavender eyes were glued on Humphrey.

"I can't believe Kate fell for that emergency war howl...that was close...I am not letting her steal another cute wolf from me" Lilly said to herself ready to surprise Humphrey at the den.

* * *

 _ **Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter, Follow, Fav, Review Or All Of The Above...**_


	5. Jealousy

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update this story I've been working on my others stories lately that I almost forgot about this one. For my loyal followers expect my High School story update soon I've been writing into that but decided to put something together for Beautiful Lilly vs Sexy Kate real quick. But anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and is having a fantastic night, morning, or afternoon!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 Jealousy

Humphrey ran through the timberlands full speed effortlessly flipping and jumping over fallen trees not looking back for a second. He's never the type to be a coward running away from danger but he respects Kate and wants to follow her orders. It can be his first time being apart of a pack that so far shown great interest in taking him in as family and he doesn't want to ruin that. By far Kate and Lilly both have taken a special hit in his lonely heart unlike no one ever has after the departure of his family. When Humphrey was separated from his family at a very young age, his brothers and sisters all promised each other they'll never join a pack. But now that Humphrey was on his own half his life it has been a difficult promise. Every pack that's tempting to take him in with a lifetime of food and shelter was disposed when he disrespectfully declined. Humphrey was always the sensitive quiet shy omega who didn't communicate very much or interact with others as a pup. Humans thought he was sick pup that was born without any emotion after running many test on his nervous system. One day he heard humans overtalking about his health problems debating if he could even survive on his own in the wild. Also that he has a better chance being adopted for people of blindness to help attend aid, or spending his whole life at the institute. That ticked Humphrey the wrong way and he began to communicate and be interactive a lot more than often. He would play, create games, and wrestle with his brothers and sisters seeking dominance over all of them.

But the humans knew something was oddly insignificant about pup Humphrey. He grew much much bigger than his siblings faster than any wolf pup recorded. By six months old Humphrey was nearly 90 pounds and stood 5'1 when he stood on his hind legs. Humans found it dangerous that he was growing so big very fast and had no choice but to release all the pups early before their time into the wild. They feared that Humphrey's instincts would take control over his litter and the other non-family pups and basically bullying everyone because of his size. When Humphrey was released his gained everything he ever did on his own and never received a rub on his back. He emotionally motivated himself to stay strong for his brothers and sisters and put his body through a intense workout. Every time his mind screamed for him to quit, he would say to himself that his siblings would do the same for him. Humphrey was a few seconds away from the den Kate and him are supposed to be sharing. Then Lilly came running in front of him cutting off his route to the den.

"Lilly it isn't safe you should report to your den" Humphrey ordered sternly and Lilly put on the biggest fake show.

"Hu-Humphrey I'm...I'm scared...I seen...I-I dead-and.. there's..blood…" Lilly said emotionally traumatized with tears forming in her eyes unable to speak proper english.

"Come with me I'll protect you" Humphrey said wisely leading the way until Lilly spoke up.

"Actually H-Humphrey my den is safer it's well hidden too you should follow me" Lilly said in a shaky voice and Humphrey thought about it before nodding.

"Okay lead the way" Humphrey said and Lilly nodded before taking off with him side by side.

Within a few minutes Lilly ran up to her den that has vines blocking the entrance with dozens of flowers hanging on them. They both ran into her den and was greeted by the pleasant smell of flowers that were decorated all over in her den. Humphrey instantly began to believe Lilly has some type of fetish for flowers because it was a tad bit too much. After the duo caught their breath Humphrey continued to admire her decent size den that was actually amazing. Of course other than the overproduction of flowers, it was honestly a pretty good looking den.

"Okay we should be safe here..I made this place well hidden for a time like this" Lilly said with a cherry smile on her white furred muzzle. It was a small silence as Humphrey walked around admiring her work.

"I can see why...wow Lilly this is a nice den you have" Humphrey said looking around with a smirk before back at her.

"Thank you it took me forever to get it like this" Lilly said smiling widely wagging her tail timidly.

"If I'm not I'll be the first to say all your hard work paid off this is amazing" Humphrey said purely amazed and from the corner of his eyes he seen water.

"Is that...water leaking from the den walls?" Humphrey asked she have a inden drinking puddle.

"Yeah the creek runs through here that's one of the reasons I wanted this to be my home it's very lovely isn't it?" Lilly giggled and Humphrey nodded.

"In fact it is indeed...I wouldn't see any reason to ever leave this den other than fresh air or food" Humphrey joked chuckling receiving small cute giggles from Lilly.

"That's all I ever leave for anyways" Lilly said sitting on her hind legs smirking folding her tail around herself.

"How come you're a nice funny girl I'm sure you have fr-fri-...how you say it again hmm...oh yeah friends right?" Humphrey asked whilst wandering around the den seeming to be exploring. Lilly pinned her ears back and held her head down.

"Uh no I...don't have friends...all I ever hang out with is my family no one wants to friend a pathetic omega" Lilly said feeling the tears welled up in her big lavender eyes. Humphrey walked in front of her lifting her head with his paw staring in her eyes.

"I meant what I said when I laid eyes on you in your parents den Lilly...you are very unique I've never seen anyone remotely close to resemble..and you know what I could be your friend screw them other wolves they're missing out on a really good wolf" Humphrey said with a kind smile and Lilly smiled back less insecure.

"Thanks Humphrey that means a lot to me...you're a really sweet guy" Lilly said happily that she feels special to someone for once.

"You're very welcome" Humphrey said while still admiring her den. He couldn't get over the fact of how amazing it looks in the day. The way the sun beams compliments the vines and reflect off the flowers makes the den seem heavenly. Humphrey always wanted to expand his creativity among his surroundings but never had the chance to do it. Lilly giggled from how much he likes inspecting her den and said.

"You know Humphrey..I wouldn't mind your company more often" Lilly said with a cheesy smirk raising suspense.

"What do you mean by that?" Humphrey asked unsure turning to her.

"I mean..like..um...if you would want to stay here with me on your journey hunting for our pack I wouldn't mind if you crash here" Lilly said half loving and timidly hoping he'll turn down living with Kate.

"That's very kind of you Lilly but Kate already has me covered thanks anyways" Humphrey said continuing to tour himself around and smelling one of the flowers.

"Fuck I hate her so much" Lilly cursed under her breath with an angry look but her expression changed when Humphrey turned to her again.

"What was that?" Humphrey asked hearing little muffles of words.

"I uhh...it's okay if you're comfortable with Kate's den I'm happy..but you can stop by anytime you like" Lilly said putting on a fake smile unsatisfied knowing he's staying in Kate's place instead of hers.

"Great...you mind if I?" Humphrey asked referring a drink from Lilly's homemade den water fountain.

"No not at all go head" Lilly said smirking at him and he smiled back before taking slow licks of the surprisingly refreshing water. Lilly walked closer to him before sitting on her hind legs urging to ask a question that's been on her mind lately.

"So Humphrey can I ask you something?" Lilly asked curious to know this and Humphrey rose his head up licking his muzzle.

"What do you have to tell me?" Humphrey asked with a smile that Lilly is beginning to love about him.

"How do you feel about Kate?" Lilly asked hoping he'll say something awful about his relation with her evil older sister.

"Kate's cool she seems very energetic and straight forward..sometimes demanding but I like her she's very nice" Humphrey said keeping it simple and sweet.

"Do you like her or do you LIKE LIKE her?" Lilly asked reallying wanting to know and Humphrey rolled his eyes sitting down on his hind legs.

"And why do you want to know so bad?" Humphrey teased and Lilly was dumbfounded.

"It-It uh was a random question...and just so you know Kate's a very strange wolf" Lilly said swaying her tail across the cool dirt.

"She seems normal to me how is she strange exactly?" Humphrey asked with a raised brow and Lilly began to slowly walk closer to him.

"Well...Kate's been lurking males in our pack and had many relations with them...next thing you know they're running away from her kicking and screaming" Lilly explained with a prejudice smile sitting in front of him.

"So basically you're calling Kate a slut?" Humphrey questioned and Lilly looked upwards thinking about it before coming up with an answer.

"Yep definitely totally" Lilly said nodding rapidly.

"Haha ok good to know but Kate and I aren't having any relations like that it'll be weird...she's my best friend I think you call it" Humphrey said chuckling to Lilly exposing her sister. Lilly heart sunk and felt like Kate's claws pierced through her chest.

"You guys are what!" Lilly shouted in disbelief centimeters away from touching noses. She realized how close she was to him and instantly began to blush backing away regaining her composure.

"Uhh I mean...that's-that's great how close you two became so fast" Lilly said with a blank stare growling on her last word.

"Yeah I've learned a lot from her...such a nice slutty girl apparently" Humphrey said chuckling before letting out a big yawn. Rethinking his opinion about Kate after what Lilly said about her.

"I just wanted to warn you Humphrey I didn't want-want you to fall victim to her trap" Lilly said sternly with a concerning look.

"Trust me we have nothing going on so there's nothing to worry about" Humphrey said lying on his belly a respectable distance from Lilly.

"Good" Lilly said smiling laying down herself and a curious question hit Humphrey.

"Why does everyone care for me so much?...this is the first pack that ignores the fact that I'm a stranger apart from your parents maybe" Humphrey said not understanding why mostly everyone is so friendly to him.

"Believe it or not all of us...well almost all of us..has a caring heart for other wolves including strangers if they're not seen as a threat" Lilly explained with the innocent delicate tone.

"Hm I guess that makes sense...it feels good to not be tied up to a tree to starve to death and be spit on by passing wolves" Humphrey said chuckling at his crude humor and Lilly eyes widened.

"Is that what happened to you that's horrible" Lilly said feeling bad for anyone who had to go through that type of experience.

"Yeah it was tough but now you can see my point of why this whole...trusting a stranger thing is new to me" Humphrey said and Lilly nodded understanding what he meant.

"Well you won't have to worry about that here there's hardly any crime and when there is it's never cruel unusual punishment...at the worst it'll be banishment because we don't torture or kill anyone" Lilly said with a innocent smile.

"Nice...if I would've ran into you guys pack earlier in my life it could've saved me some scars" Humphrey said chuckling again at his odd crude humor. Lilly's eyes instantly began scanning his incredibly sexy body covered in a few scars. Those big luscious muscles was beginning to hypnotize her while her tongue nearly slipped out her muzzle. Humphrey began to take notice of her staring and Lilly quickly shook off her trance with a question.

"Uh how did you get that one?" Lilly asked randomly, motioning to the biggest one across his chest. Humphrey gazed down at the one she was talking about then back at her with a small smile.

"That one came from a human stabbing me with a sharp object called a knife" Humphrey said and Lilly gasped amazed.

"How did you survive?" Lilly asked curious to know.

"A group of humans found me bleeding out unconscious and patched me up" Humphrey said confusing the fuck out of Lilly.

"But why didn't you say one stab you?...why would more help you suddenly?" Lilly asked with a slight head tilt.

"Not all humans are bad..some are actually caring and nice" Humphrey said smiling widely wandering back to his human caretakers and how bad he misses them.

"Why did the bad human stab you?" Lilly asked feening for more about his story of a scar. Humphrey's smile immediately faded drifting off back to that day.

"The human was abusing my sisters because they wouldn't let me go after he forced me away from them...I tried to fight him off to break us all free to live out our lives together but I wasn't no match for his tools..after he stabbed me all I can remember is my sisters and brothers shouting my name before I blacked out...next time I woke up I was in a different institute then set free after a few weeks of healing" Humphrey explained staring at the den walls with a blank expression.

"That's so sad I'm sorry Humphrey...no one should ever have to go through that I know you're probably devastated" Lilly said willing to support him if she has to.

"I've learned to cope and live with it but at least I'm not dead...someday I might actually run into my family again" Humphrey said smiling to himself.

"That's the spirit there's always a bright side to something bad as I always say" Lilly said showing off her precious smile.

"Right indeed...thanks for actually caring it means much to me" Humphrey said smiling at her and she giggled.

"That's what friends are for silly" Lilly said cutely, scotting closer to Humphrey which made him feel a little uncomfortable. But the feeling evaporated when a group of alpha's ran past the den. This caught both of their attentions and Lilly moved even closer to Humphrey rubbing against his side acting as if she's scared. She could feel his defined muscles and softness of his fur that could put a girl to sleep at night. Lilly tried the best to compose herself from getting wet but Humphrey is just too hot for her.

"Don't worry I don't think they seen us" Humphrey said calming her fright by rubbing tails. She blushed and a small gasp escaped Lilly that he did that but she didn't complain about it.

"I don't think they'll be able to take you anyway even if they tried" Lilly said smiling widely staring in his icy eyes. Wanting to connect lips with Humphrey sooo bad marking him hers FOREVER. What made matters worse is that his lips already look very soft and extremely kissable.

"Right...I say we lay low for a while before we leave just to be sure it's safe" Humphrey said breaking the stare gazing back out the den through the vines.

"I wouldn't mind staying in here with you until next spring..I already feel safe with my one and only friend by my side" Lilly said rubbing her head against his neck lovingly. This shocked Humphrey from the unexpected affection and he didn't know how to react only smile.

Humphrey couldn't deny Lilly is a extremely cute wolf and the affection she gives reminds him of his human caretakers. Even though they back stabbed Humphrey releasing him because of his size, he still misses them dearly including his siblings. Lilly has began to grow on him and the more memories they share together the more she starts to become apart of him. Humphrey wanted to ignore this feeling he's beginning to have for Lilly over the fact it's out of his character. After he's been on his own half his life all he ever knows is selfishness and what's good to survive. Humphrey is afraid of a change and the fact Lilly's being so attaching is making it worse. He moved away from her a few centimeters creating space between them getting a confused stare until he spoke up.

"Hey um..to pass time how about we play a game?"Humphrey asked and Lilly's tail went a mile a minute as her face lit up.

"Ooo I love games what do you have in mind?" Lilly asked squealing with excitement unable to stand in one place.

* * *

 _Kate's P.O.V._

* * *

After the emergency howl rung out I feared for my families and packs lives but most importantly Humphrey's. I'm sure he can handle himself because after all he's a alpha lone wolf. I just don't want to take the chance of a ambush getting him or both of us killed in the process. I ran blazing speed to my parents den for orders like we were trained in alpha school while the packs rushed into their dens for safety. It wasn't long before I was joined running alongside my alpha peers reporting to our parents den also. In little time all of us came running in my parents den who seemed like they were ready for this attack. My dad was giving orders to the alpha's that were there before I arrived and turned to me.

"Dad what's going on?...why are we being attacked?" I asked walking up to him with fear written on my face in bold letters.

"I-I don't know yet...I've sent out groups of alpha's to scope out areas for anyone unidentified as a member" Dad said pacing around thinking hard about something.

"We have had a lot of sightings of the Eastern pack in our territory maybe it's them" I said adding my comment into the mysterious attackers.

"Can't be..I've talked to their leader Tony which is a good friend of mine not long ago and we made a agreement" Dad said shaking off my remarks.

"What if he lied?" I asked of the possibility which had him shook.

"Winston honey I never trusted him in the first place..I wouldn't be surprised if he did betrayed us" Mom said with a mean mugging glare.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions here I've known Tony for a long time he wouldn't attack without notifying me he's no coward" Dad said with confidence Tony isn't the suspect of declaring war.

"So dad what do you want me to do?" I asked sitting up proudly ready to honor my pack a serious duty. This is what I trained for now it's my responsibility to protect our homeland.

"Uhh just stay put Kate until the alpha's return with any sightings" Dad said sitting on his hind legs next to my mom that seemed worried.

"Um o-okay then" I said in disbelief sitting down myself feeling useless that my own dad didn't give me any orders to protect the pack like the others.

My mind then randomly began to drift off into a daze about the hunkiest wolf in the pack and if he's safe right now. Sure I barely know Humphrey at all and we're already best friends but I really do care for him. I learned growing up all I needed to know about trusting someone or not and I trust and have utmost respect for him. Humphrey seems like he just wants to be accepted and fit in on something in his life. He could use a little more communication skills and understandment he's not on his own anymore. Humphrey has been out there on his own for so long that he haven't had anyone to share his emotions with and made him seem very sluggish. Poor Humphrey didn't even know what friendship meant and the true meaning behind it. That's why I am here for him I'm a great teacher and in return maybe he can help me be a more skilled alpha. Recently my crush grew stronger into something I can't explain accurately after I got to know him better and he saved me from potentially being raped. It takes a brave caring guy to do such a thing and afterwards teach a type of defense fighting move to avoid rape. For the few times we spent together I can sense he is a lovable wolf and has the most sweetest side every girl wants in a mate.

All I knew is that I wanted his attention focused on me and ME ONLY. I want to be the girl he talks to when he's hurt, laugh around with if he's bored, or cuddle up with for warmth through the long windy nights. After I laid eyes on Humphrey it was like love at first sight, it was only right I make him mine. Those big hunky muscles, musky scent, masculine fur, and dreamy icy blues eyes would make any girl melt. I can already see our future married cuddling and kissing in a den while our litter of pups wrestle in the meadows. Nobody can show him the purest form of love better than myself and actually mean it. I just need two weeks and I'll have Humphrey obsessed with me and prove to anyone that's trying to steal him. Whenever I'm with him I could tell he likes me by the way he stares. Lilly I think has tried to kiss him twice and thankfully he rejected her so that must mean he can have the hearts for someone else. Hopefully that someone goes by the name of Kate. The alphas came running back in the den corrupting my thoughts panting before speaking.

"Sir...we haven't spotted any unidentified wolves or creatures within our territorial limit..I'll say it was a false howl" Hutch said informatively.

"False war howl ehh?...I hope whoever howled knows it's a pack crime and could obtain banishment" Dad said making some of the alpha's gulp.

"But who would do such a thing?" I asked thinking long and hard and nothing hit me.

"Well one of the alpha's was near the sound of the howl and found the scent of Lilly near it" Hutch continued receiving gasps from everyone.

"Lilly could be in trouble what if she was wolf napped?" Mom asked feeling the tears forming in her eyes. Even though I'm starting to hate her, she's still my sister and I love her dearly. I felt bad for Lilly if she was wolf napped and didn't want to imagine the possible tortures. But then I actually remembered seeing her not long ago before the war howl rung out.

"No that can't be right because I seen her after I was talking to Humphrey then a few seconds later the howl happened" Kate said trying to piece this together.

"Okay when exactly was the last time you seen her?" Dad asked sternly to find my sister walking closer to me.

"She was in my den talking to the new guy before I asked him to teach me one of his hunting techniques..after that not too long the howl happe-...wait...that clever omega" Kate growled to herself angrily that Lilly set her up to possibly sneak Humphrey back.

"What omega?..Kate what are you talking about?" Mom asked clueless to what I'm getting at.

"Our pack is in no harm and I think I know who did this...I'll go have a serious talk with them" I said with an angry glare dashing off out my parents den leaving dirt behind.

"Don't be too friendly dear make sure you shove their intestines where the sun don't shine!" Mom shouted dearly out to me.

"Oh I wish I could" I mumbled to myself pacing to Lilly's den.

* * *

 _Back to Humphrey and Lilly…_

* * *

Humphrey and Lilly was laughing as they finished up playing a game called paw hots. Surprisingly to Lilly Humphrey has a omega side she didn't know was there. Unlike all of the alphas who was too responsable AKA (cool) to play unmature omega games Humphrey was different in a good way. For somebody who don't talk much and been alone for almost 7 months, he has a very good goofy and playful vibe. At times he could be kind of dull and sluggish but when you enter his playful side he's really amusing to be around. Now that she knows that Lilly had to claim Humphrey hers FOREVER. Lilly felt after all maybe he was the perfect mate for her and she won't let anyone take him. Not only is Humphrey a smart alpha who knows how to survive and protect her, he also has a gooey sweet heart. And she can't forget to mention his playful side that perfectly compliments Lilly personality. The list can go on and on to why her crush for him is starting to grow but all she knows is that she wants his entire attention on her and ONLY her.

"I won again haha I beat you at your own game!" Lilly teased and Humphrey chuckled rolling his eyes.

"No way I call cheats" Humphrey said denying he lost making Lilly giggle.

"Oh just face it I owned you" Lilly teased again smirking wagging her tail a mile a minute.

"Okay you're pushing it" Humphrey said chuckling playfully and Lilly created a evil grin on her face.

"What are you going to do about it big bad wolf?" Lilly teased with a half smirk and Humphrey growled playfully.

"That's it you're gonna pay now" Humphrey said playfully tackling Lilly and together they barrel rolled out her den laughing. Once the duo reached the bottom, somehow Lilly managed to come out on top.

"Ha!..would you look at that I beat you again" Lilly said giggling hovering over Humphrey pinning his shoulders down. Humphrey tried to counter her and move on top but even more surprisingly Lilly is pretty strong to contain him.

"Woah you're a strong omega aren't you?" Humphrey asked chuckling and she nodded with a giggle.

"I get it from my mom" Lilly said laughing a bit before freezing in his icy blue eyes. Humphrey admired Lilly while the sunlight gleemed on her pure white fur literally making her seem like an angel.

"You know that you're quite beautiful when the sun shines on you like that" Humphrey said turning her cheeks burning red. Anytime he compliments Lilly she becomes even more gooey inside. It makes her want to say and do things she would never do in a millions years to him.

"Thanks that's very sweet of you to say...no guy has ever talked to me as sweet as you do" Lilly said timidly before sneaking a small kiss on his nose. Humphrey eyes widened kind of surprised she did that even though he could see it coming.

"S-Sorry Humphrey I didn't mean to do that I don't know what came over me" Lilly said apologetically hoping he doesn't hate her now and didn't ruin anything between them early.

"Haha it's okay Lilly I didn't mind" Humphrey said chuckling from her nervous embarrassment.

"So did-did you like that?" Lilly asked shyly, honestly wanting the kiss to be on the lips this time. Humphrey thought about it for a quick second and didn't know what to say.

"Um….I don't know...yes?" Humphrey said in a tone of a question. His response made Lilly's heart flutter and once again she had no control over her body.

"How about we try it on the lips this time?" Lilly asked softly burning her cheeks off, slowly closing her eyes leaning in for a wet kiss before he could even answer.

"Uh I...Lilly I don't think that's a good idea" Humphrey said nervously gulping wanting to avoid her puckering soft lips.

Kate came popping out the bushes right on time to see them in the wrong position disturbing Lilly's attempted kiss. She growled to herself and wanted to rip Lilly to shreds. Kate thought why can't she just leave Humphrey alone he's so not her type. Knowing her she would never give up what she wants and it's bad enough as a pup she practically got everything because she was the 'baby'. Lilly is an OMEGA and he's an ALPHA for crying out loud she wouldn't be able to handle him anyway. Lilly is very fragile and shy at times, why do she think she could become mates with a guy who's a dominant lone wolf?...In Kate's mind she tackled Lilly and clawed her face off with a bloody grin as she yelled in pain with every swipe. But in reality she tackled Lilly and pinned her down growling in her face.

"Kate what are you doing get off?!...Humphrey help me she's gone mad!" Lilly shouted in fear playing the innocent card again.

"It was you who did the war howl now you have the entire pack scared shitless!" Kate yelled in her face avoiding the real reason she was upset with her.

"I don't know what you are talking about…*struggling to breath*... Kate you're hurting me" Lilly said putting on a show pretending she's being abused by her sister. Humphrey easily separated the two while Kate barked and snarled at her. Lilly clinched on to Humphrey with a prejudice smile behind his back.

"Hey hey hey what's going on?" Humphrey asked standing in between them to protect Lilly in case Kate try to fight her again.

"Lilly is what's going on...she did a false war howl and needs to have a visit with our parents" Kate said smirking but this didn't faze Lilly. Humphrey turned his attention to Lilly who fixed her face as sad, confused, and hurt.

"Is this true Lilly?" Humphrey asked staring in her teary lavender eyes.

"No of course not Kate just targeted the wrong wolf I'm your sister to the same parents I wouldn't do that to my own pack are you sick?" Lilly asked Kate in the most upright innocent tone you can get from her. Kate had enough with her outstanding acting and playing so innocent all the damn time.

"You're lying!" Kate yelled impressively flying over Humphrey tackling Lilly again and had a long episode of stumbling down a steep hill. Humphrey chased after the sisters but he wasn't going to get there in time before Kate had a little talk with her. Kate seeked dominance on top of Lilly at the bottom and snarled in her face.

"Get off of me Kate your little gemic is over he can't hear us down here so there's no need to continue the show" Lilly said trying to shove Kate to the side to no prevail.

"My little gemic?!..you called a fake war howl just to steal Humphrey from me!" Kate shouted angrily in her face.

"It worked beautifully didn't it?..beside I didn't steal him he chooses me he only sees you as a friend" Lilly said with a evil grin and Kate growled deeply.

"No he doesn't how do you explain we almost kissed and you keep fucking up the moment?" Kate asked seriously becoming frustrated with a intense tone on the last few words.

"I can say the same to you but I actually stole a kiss and it felt great" Lilly teased poking her tongue out at Kate childishly. This is not the Lilly Kate is familiar with at all, she's turned into a entire bitch.

"You proved my point you don't deserve him if you're forcing kisses you perverted omega" Kate said strangling her and it was Lilly's turn to growl. Lilly effortlessly flipped her over and now was on top shocking Kate.

"Kate you lure him in with your body and I'm the perverted one?!..it's sad that you're using him just for sex and I actually love him for himself!" Lilly yelled upset not realizing what she said and Kate froze at her response.

"Wait...did you say you love him?" Kate asked making sure she heard right and Lilly froze herself now realizing she said that. Lilly decided to play along with it anyway even though she's not sure.

"Yes you already know this and you still go after him and disturb our moments together..now back off Humphrey wants me last warning" Lilly growled in her face and Kate was taken back by her unexpected aggressiveness. Kate let out a long sigh realizing they're both acting like a couple of pups right now.

"Lilly me and Humphrey have way much more in common than you do and I feel something inside for him...now tell the truth..do you REALLY feel something for Humphrey?" Kate asked in a more relaxed soothing tone and Lilly calmed down herself and said.

"First off we have much more in common than you think and..um...I-I yes kinda..I could..I wouldn't know for sure because I never get the chance to find out" Lilly explained slightly upset.

"Well Lilly you're just crushing that's not love..I feel something inside everytime I'm with him like we're supposed to be together" Kate explained hoping she'll understand.

"Are you saying you love him?" Lilly asked and Kate cheeks burned once she realized technically that's how she explained it.

"I guess so..after I laid eyes on him for the first time all I knew is that I want to be with him forever" Kate said smiling to herself and Lilly didn't seem to be happy about that.

"Oh please Kate there's no such thing as love on first sight and keep dreaming because he's going to be mine first" Lilly said starting to become back angry from the thought of Humphrey and Kate being mates. Kate shook her head disappointed and said.

"Lilly do you hear yourself are we really about to ruin our family bound over a guy?" Kate asked trying to put some sense into her but Lilly wasn't hearing it.

"I don't want it to be that way but you're giving me no choice..it isn't fair Kate you get all the attention from cute boys I like and they shrug me off because I'm an omega or what everyone calls me a PUP as if I'm too young to date" Lilly said letting out all her pent up emotions about her sister.

"I would see why because you're kinda acting like one right now" Kate shot at her and Lilly growled.

"You're going to know what it feels like to be turned down by someone you like when he's running off with your sister" Lilly said with a big grin trying to get under Kate's skin.

"So this is the tension Humphrey was talking about" Kate said knowing she might lose her friendship with her sister over a hunky guy. But at the same time Kate doesn't and can't let someone like Humphrey go.

"Who fault is that though?...all you had to do is leave him alone with me but noooo you have to go and get all slutty with him" Lilly fired back harshly and Kate had enough with Lilly calling her a slut. Kate slapped Lilly leaving four small cuts and she dramatically fell off of Kate to the ground crying. Humphrey came running down the hill to see Lilly on the ground crying with bloody cuts. Kate couldn't believe she put paws on her sister in a harmful way.

"Lilly I-I...sorry I don't know why I did that" Kate said shocked herself raising back on all fours as Lilly pretended to be more hurt than she really was.

"Kate did you just slap your sister?" Humphrey questioned running up to Lilly to make sure she's okay.

"I-I..uh-"

"Yes she slapped me-me H-Humphrey...I don't understand I thought she-she loved me but a-a-apparently not she's so c-cold blooded" Lilly sobbed lunging into Humphrey's chest crying her eyes out. Humphrey hugged her tightly rubbing her back comforting Lilly the best he could. Kate pinned her ears back and felt the guilt punch her stomach in.

"Humphrey I can explain-"

"Just don't Kate...Lilly hasn't done anything wrong she's innocent...shame on you for hurting your own sister who loves you...come on Lilly let me get you cleaned up" Humphrey said turning to Lilly who nodded sadly with a fist full of tears streaming down her cheeks. Humphrey guided her up the hill side by side but when he wasn't paying attention, Lilly turned around smirking at Kate evilly. Kate growled at this and mumbled to herself.

"I tried to be nice and reason with you but since you want it to be this way...so be it" Kate said glaring at Lilly with fire in her squinched eyes willing to die fighting for Humphrey's love.

THE END

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed This Last Chapter To A Great Story!...Tell Me Your Opinion And What You Thought About It Your Feedback Matters!**

 **SIKE! IM JUST JOKING HHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I BET THE LOOKS ON ALL YOUR FACES WERE PRICELESS HAHA!**

 **But Seriously Though Lol Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter, Follow, Fav, Review And All That Good Stuff RoleModelz Out..**


End file.
